


I'm too young to feel this old

by BoomerangChicken



Series: The Thin Thread [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, Body Image, Chibi Uzumaki Naruto, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Bonding (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Fluff (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 as Family (Naruto), Depression, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Uzumaki Naruto Gets Hugs, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomerangChicken/pseuds/BoomerangChicken
Summary: Under the heat of the summer sun and flaring tempers, Naruto and Sasuke attempt to reforge their fractured bond, while something new blossoms in its place.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The Thin Thread [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110113
Comments: 106
Kudos: 294





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This fic takes place in an AU where Naruto successfully stopped Sasuke from leaving Konoha, and is set a few years after that. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Naruto picked at the material beginning to unravel on his couch, sweat dripping down into his eyes, oppressive heat surrounding him.

Summer had arrived in Konoha.

And his air-conditioner had chosen the perfect time to die on him.

His apartment felt like an oven now, and he was broke at the moment.

Wouldn't have the money to get it fixed for a while.

He snatched the couch thread loose with a yank.

Sunlight shined in through the blinds on his windows, illuminating his messy apartment.

He wiped the sweat out of his eyes and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

A fan weakly spinning in the corner was the only thing breaking the deafening silence in his apartment.

He ran his fingers through his hair with a tired sigh.

Naruto left his jacket sitting on the couch as he rose to his feet, walking towards the door.

* * *

He breathed in the open air, enjoying the feeling of the wind on his face as he walked down the street.

The young shinobi was taken out of his momentarily pleasant reverie when he noticed the perpetual glares sent his way.

It soured the moment instantly.

There they were, as always, the good citizens of Konoha, silently judging and condemning him.

Each and every one of them looked at him like they could see through straight to his soul, and that they'd found it wanting.

He was so sick of it.

Sick of their hateful stares, sick of their cruel, loudly whispered words.

Sick of being their pariah.

Their hatred had been directed at him since before he was old enough to walk on his own two feet.

He picked up his pace.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he settled against the base of a tree, hidden away in a training ground.

The sun was setting, and it turned the sky a brilliant orange color.

It was a beautiful sight, and yet it only amplified the unsatisfied melancholy in his chest.

He was finding it harder and harder to appreciate the little things these days.

'I just...don't even really know what to do with myself lately.'

The days had become a repetitive, punishing grind, and they were beginning to blur together.

Every morning he struggled to find a reason to crawl out of bed and face the day.

He could barely remember the last time he was happy.

'I can't even remember the last time i smiled and meant it.'

Naruto found himself looking to the past, remembering and longing for times that hadn't been easy themselves, but felt like paradise compared to the present.

'Hell, I'm like some old man now, pining for days gone bye.'

A leaf from the tree overhead fluttering to the ground caught his attention, not green and vibrant like the rest, but a burnt brown color, baked in the heat of the day.

'I just...wish life didn't feel so bleak.'

'People are what make life worth living, right? And...i don't have many of those anymore...'

That time he was pining for had just as much pain and heartache as the days he was living in now, but people, his friends,...the only family he'd ever had, they were what had made those older days easier, what had made them bearable.

'Now they've all just...drifted away.'

And making new friends was hard, especially in a village full of people who hated his guts.

'But really...i don't want to make new friends...i just want the ones I had back.'

He let his head fall back against the bark tiredly, staring into the orange horizon.

'I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I think....this loneliness might just kill me...'

* * *

Street lights buzzed to life as Naruto made his way back to his apartment, the streets emptier now that the sun had set.

"Naruto!"

He turned at the sound of his name, eyebrows raising at the sight of who'd said it.

"Sakura?"

Short pink hair moving messily as she jogged up to him, Sakura grinned.

The pretty green of her eyes lit up under the street lamp stunned him for a moment. It'd been a while since he'd seen them up close.

Her emerald irises brought back memories of the years he'd had a massive crush on her, before his attentions had turned....elsewhere.

"Hey, Naruto! What are you doing out here this late?"

"Uhh, I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Oh, I'm having dinner with some friends from the hospital, at that new restaurant that opened up over there."

Naruto's eyes followed to where her finger was pointing, bright neon sign unmissable.

"I saw you through the window, and I wanted to come say hi and ask...."

She paused, a playful smile on her lips.

'Is she gonna invite me to hang out with them?'

A tiny sliver of hope bloomed in his chest at the thought, though fear grew alongside it as well.

'I'm not a great conversationalist, especially with people I don't know. What if I say something stupid?'

"You haven't forgotten Kakashi-Sensei's training session tomorrow, right?"

The small bloom died quickly, and painfully.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I haven't forgotten. I'll be there."

Naruto offered up a weak grin with his words, and the smile on Sakura's face dimmed a bit.

"Are you feeling okay, Naruto?"

'She always was best at seeing through these false smiles.'

"Yeah, I'm good. Just, a little tired, is all."

She looked him over suspiciously, but seemed mostly satisfied with his answer.

"Okay, well, as long as you think you're alright..."

"I'm fine, Sakura. I promise."

He put a little more effort into his next brittle grin.

She returned it with something more genuine than his had been in a long time.

"Good! Make sure you get plenty of sleep tonight, then. You'll need to be rested up for tomorrow."

"I'll do my best."

"Alright, I should get back before they decide to start eating my food for me."

She called over her shoulder with a wave after she'd turned back to walk towards the restaurant.

"Have a good night, Naruto! See you tomorrow."

He wasn't sure if she heard his quiet response.

"Good night, Sakura. Have fun."

He turned around and resumed the walk to his apartment.

* * *

Naruto stared at the darkened ceiling from his spot in bed.

The blazing heat of the day was gone, replaced by the uncomfortable mugginess of night.

He looked over at the alarm clock beside his bed, "2:47 AM" glowing in the dark.

'I think it's going to be a long night.'

* * *

Naruto trudged forward in the heat, shoes dragging on the ground.

The Team 7 meeting spot came into view, two sets of well-groomed hair visible on the bridge from a distance, cherry-blossom pink and inky black, unlike his own messy blond.

Sakura waved and smiled as she saw him.

"Naruto! You're a little late. I guess you must've slept in, huh?"

He scratched at the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, something like that."

Actually, he'd barely gotten an hour of broken sleep throughout the night, and had spent the morning pulling his appearance as well as his brain into shape, so that maybe he'd have a chance at getting through the day's training without passing out or making a total fool of himself.

Sasuke didn't even turn to look at Naruto when he spoke, droll sarcasm carrying across the bridge.

"Kakashi's bad habits rubbing off on you, loser?"

Naruto racked his tired brain trying to think of a good comeback, but he blanked. By the time anything half-decent had come to mind, too much time had passed to use it.

He appreciated Sakura breaking the awkward, post-insult silence.

"Maybe try not to be such a jerk today, okay Sasuke?"

"Tch."

Sakura, like most everyone else they knew, treated Sasuke a bit differently after The Incident.

Naruto watched Sasuke's back as he looked out over the bridge.

Once, what seemed like forever ago to Naruto, their bickering had been playful, even friendly on good days.

'But those days are gone.'

Sasuke still hadn't, and probably never would, forgive him for what'd happened.

'I thought that by dragging him back, I was saving him. I didn't want to lose him. But even though I stopped him from leaving, I still lost him that day.'

He remembered the silence afterwards.

Sneaking from his own hospital room into Sasuke's whenever he was able, talking desperately at Sasuke, asking why, asking so many questions, offering his own reasons, doing everything he could to explain.

And through it all, Sasuke didn't speak to him. Didn't even look at him.

He acted as if Naruto wasn't even there at all, and that was what had hurt the most.

Naruto had begged for him to speak, to tell him what he was feeling, to acknowledge him even the slightest bit.

Naruto had thought that nothing Sasuke would say could hurt more than being ignored.

'But I was...so, so very wrong.'

Sasuke's eyes were such a pretty color.

Naruto had always enjoyed having them on himself, those dark intelligent eyes watching him, as a nuisance, as a rival, as...a friend.

He would never forget the look in Sasuke's eyes that day.

When Sasuke finally looked at him again, Naruto saw.

He saw the pain, the rage, and the absolute hatred in Sasuke's eyes that day....

He remembered the tears that spilled out of Sasuke's eyes, and the words that spilled out of his mouth.

_"You have no idea, do you?! How could you! You don't know what it's like to have a family, and to have it ripped away from you!! I would do anything to avenge that wrong, anything!! No matter the_ _cost."_

His heart throbbed at seeing Sasuke in pain, his knees wobbling as Sasuke directed the entirety of such intense emotions at him, and Naruto wanted so badly to look away, but he felt pinned to the spot by those eyes, filled with hate and agony.

_"I don't regret trying to leave_ _. I don't regret trying to avenge my family. The only thing i regret about that day...is that I wasn't strong enough to kill_ _you."_

Naruto's hand clamping down over his own mouth had been the only thing that stopped the devastated sob desperately trying to force itself out of his throat, as tears slipped out of his eyes and crawled down his fingers.

After that, nothing between Sasuke and he was the same.

The playful bickering turned into cruel insults, and it became clear that their friendship was shattered beyond repair, and Naruto's heart along with it.

Sakura's fingers snapping in front of his face pulled him out of his stroll down memory lane.

"Hey, you sure you're okay, Naruto?"

"Yeah, yeah, just lost in a daydream, sorry."

Her eyes had taken on that suspicious glean again.

"So, uh, how was your dinner with friends last night?"

She didn't look impressed at the blatant subject change, but answered regardless.

"It was good, nice to hang out with them when we weren't busy running around at the hospital."

"Good, that's good. I'm glad it was nice."

She nodded, and then there was an awkward moment of silence again.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but stopped at the sound of their sensei's voice.

"Hello, my adorable students."

Their sensei looked the same as ever as he stepped onto the bridge, mask and slanted headband firmly in place, dog eared copy of Icha Icha Paradise peaking out of his pocket.

"It's been a while, you're all looking...well."

His lone visible eye paused over Naruto when he said the last part.

"How are you all feeling this morning?"

Before Sakura or Naruto had a chance to reply, Sasuke's agitated monotone got out first.

"Can we skip the pleasantries and just do this already?"

Kakashi's smirk was visible through his mask.

"My my, so impatient, Sasuke."

Sasuke apparently felt his unamused stare was reply enough.

Kakashi's smirk widened underneath his mask.

"Fine, let's get started. We need to make sure we're prepared to handle the next mission that comes our way. I haven't seen any of you in action lately, so, try and impress me. We'll do some training drills first."

Naruto fought the strong urge to yawn.

* * *

  
Naruto took a deep breath, wincing as sweat dripped into his eyes.

Beside him, Sakura and Sasuke wore the results of a day training in the summer heat, shirts sweat-soaked and breathing heavy.

Kakashi looked on from his shady spot beneath a tree.

Naruto felt the vague desire to strangle him.

"Well done, everyone. It looks like you've all done a good job of keeping your skills sharp in between missions. Now, for the next item of the day, a spar."

Naruto palmed his aching side with a grimace.

'Damn, I'm almost out of shape. I don't know if I've got any juice left for a spar.'

Kakashi spoke, eye roving over Naruto's disheveled, wobbly form.

"How about you sit this one out, Naruto? You're looking pretty exhausted."

Naruto took a moment to contemplate it, letting his breathing even out.

The idea of sitting out a spar made his brain itch, but he was worn down to the bone.

Sasuke piped up before he could decide.

"No way. If he's going to be watching my back on a mission, i want to make sure he's still competent enough to do it."

Naruto felt a spark of anger at that, but Sakura replied before he could lob an insult.

"Oh please. You don't care about that, you just want to fight Naruto."

Sasuke didn't miss a beat before he responded. 

"I can accomplish two things at once, can't I?

Naruto stepped forward.

"Alright, let's do it. But just so you know, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Sasuke smirked.

* * *

  
Naruto and Sasuke squared off, a few feet apart from one another.

Sasuke looked confident, even more so than usual.

It _really did_ piss Naruto off.

He moved in first, lashing out with a strike, Sasuke dodging easily.

Naruto threw a kick, and Sasuke dodged again, flashing a cocky smirk as he slipped out of the way quickly.

Naruto swung wildly with a left, and Sasuke caught his wrist.

Sasuke's smirk turned into a grin.

'Shit!'

Naruto shouted as his arm was twisted up behind him.

He tried to drive his other elbow into Sasuke's ribs, but it was caught too.

Naruto struggled to get free, but Sasuke's grip was tight and unbudging.

He flinched when Sasuke leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Just so you know, you couldn't kick my ass on one of your best days, and from the look of you, I'd say this definitely isn't one of those."

Naruto trembled with anger.

Old words rang out in his head.

_"Idiot. You were born worthless, and you'll die worthless, no matter how hard you try. Nothing can change that."_

This, Sasuke behind him, whispering breathily in his ear, a cruel mockery of his old fantasies.

Naruto threw his head back as hard as he could, the back of his skull slamming into Sasuke's nose.

His grip loosened and he stumbled back, blood spilling out of his nose.

Naruto turned to watch him, seeing the blood trickle past his lips, and that handsome face twisting in rage.

'That's right, come on, Sasuke.'

Sasuke sprinted towards him recklessly, and Naruto leaned out of the way as he came by, hooking his arm under Sasuke's and wrenching it.

Sasuke hollered out in pain, bending over to ease the pressure on his arm.

"What was that you were saying about me not being able to kick your ass?"

Sasuke growled and yanked forward, pulling Naruto off balance, then he spun and slammed the point of his elbow into Naruto's face.

The hit dropped him to his knees.

Sasuke tackled him the rest of the way down to the ground.

They both flailed, trying to tear each other to shreds.

"Hey! That's enough!"

Kakashi's shout didn't phase them.

Naruto grabbed a handful of Sasuke's hair and yanked. 

Sasuke returned in kind.

Kakashi hooked a hand into each of their shirt collars, yanking them apart and pulling them to their feet.

"I said that's enough! Now both of you calm down."

Sasuke clutched at his bloody nose, and Naruto wobbled unsteadily.

Naruto gave Sasuke a wink.

The Uchiha and the Uzumaki threw themselves at each other again, Kakashi struggling to hold them back.

"Boys! Stop it!!"

Naruto quit flailing when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, lifting him off the ground easily.

"Whoa, hey!"

"Calm yourself down, Naruto."

Sakura's tone was exasperated, like that of a parent dealing with an unruly child

Naruto watched as Kakashi finally wrangled Sasuke, leading him away to the other side of the field.

Sakura's grip on him was surprisingly tight and steady.

"Okay, you uh, wanna...let me down now? Please?"

* * *

Naruto winced when Sakura touched the disinfectant soaked cotton ball to his busted lip.

She spoke without taking her eyes off her task.

"So, what's the deal? You two haven't gone after each other with that much venom in a while."

"Eh, I donno. He must've just woken up on the wrong side of the bed or something."

Sakura raised a withering eyebrow.

"Doesn't look like he was the only one..."

"...he started it."

"And so you had to finish it, right?"

Naruto apologized with a sigh.

"Sorry, Sakura."

She mumbled under her breath loud enough for him to hear.

"Just like little kids, i swear."

Kakashi walked up to them, exasperation obvious even through his mask.

"Since you and Sasuke have apparently decided to try and murder each other today, I believe it's best we postpone the rest of our training for tomorrow."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto and let out a weary sigh at Kakashi's news.

"Great. Another day of training."

Kakashi placated her.

"Don't worry, Sakura. The training I have planned for tomorrow shouldn't take long at all. Just be here bright and early, and we'll be done in a jiff."

Sakura took notice of the sun beginning to set.

"Well, I should get back home and get some rest if we're going at it early then."

She narrowed her eyes at Kakashi.

"So I'll see you there, bright and early, right, Kakashi-Sensei?"

Their sensei's eye wrinkled with a smile.

"Of course."

Sakura's disbelieving noise said otherwise.

"Okay, have a good night, Naruto. Ice that lip!"

She gathered her things and set off walking towards the edge of the training ground.

"What? Your dedicated sensei doesn't get a good night?"

She aimed a sarcastic wave back at Kakashi.

Their little back and forth was something that once would have had Naruto giggling, but now, the fact that it failed to tempt even the smallest of smiles made him feel that much more hollow.

'I'm just...so fucking tired. Not just my body....tired in my mind...tired in my heart.'

The exhaustion he was feeling wasn't the kind that could be cured with sleep.

He'd almost forgotten Kakashi was still standing there while he lost himself in thought.

"I'm heading out too, Naruto. You should get back home too, and get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

Kakashi's hand clapped down on his shoulder, settling firmly for a moment. 

Naruto looked up at his sensei, Kakashi's eye shining warmer than it had a moment ago. 

"Have a good night, kid."

"Sure thing, Sensei."

Kakashi stepped back and turned away with a wave. 

He watched Kakashi's back as he walked off, eyes being drawn to the other remaining member of their team at the edge of the training ground.

Sasuke stood there, shoulders tight, hands in his pockets.

Naruto could just barely make out his face, expression drawn up in a pout.

A tangled ball of emotions that Naruto didn't want to decipher lurched in his gut at the sight of the Uchiha.

He shook his head and dragged his hands down his face.

"Fuck my life."

* * *

Naruto barely had the energy to strip off his sweat-dampened shirt and shake off his sandals before he crawled into bed.

The springs on the worn-out mattress dug into his back as they always did, but he was too tired to care.

He passed out moments after his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got a lovely comment on another Naruto fic of mine, and it inspired me to write this! This is basically a sequel, but it's not necessary to read the other to understand this one. I love this pairing, and I Love this fandom. I've read so many awesome Naruto fics, and I thank every hard working writer who brought smiles to my face with their work. Chapter 2 will be ready in a day or two!


	2. Chapter 2

Birds chirped as he walked down the street, sky still a light baby blue as the sun just began to peek over the horizon.

He didn't hear Sakura walking up behind him until she tapped him on the shoulder and spoke.

"Hey there, early bird. Sleep good?"

She punctuated her sentence with a yawn.

"I did, actually."

Naruto had slept from the moment he was in bed right up until his alarm yanked him violently back into consciousness.

'Getting woken up and ready was like pulling myself out of frozen molasses, but at least I'm not so sleepy anymore.'

Sakura looked a little shocked as they spotted both Sasuke and Kakashi as they entered the training ground.

"Kakashi is actually here on time for once, whoa..."

Their sensei spoke when they stopped a few feet away.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, shall we begin?"

* * *

Naruto ducked to avoid a low hanging branch as he walked, carefully stepping over the tripwire set up right underneath it.

Kakashi's words from earlier floated through his brain.

_"While we were waiting for you two, Sasuke went ahead and handled his part of this training_ _. He rigged an area of the forrest with traps, and it's your job to make it to the other side and avoid them,_ _Naruto."_

The only sounds in the forrest were his own breathing, and the twigs snapping under his shoes.

He hated the quiet.

Hated the defeaning loudness of the quiet, the way it left him alone with nothing but his thoughts, anxious and wondering .

The temperature was already beginning to rise with the sun, humid heat swelling.

Naruto tugged at his shirt collar, feeling the first droplet of sweat sliding down his temple.

'I wonder just how hot it's gonna get today...'

He didn't even notice the tripwire under his shoe until he heard the fuse light.

His head snapped to the right, catching sight of the paper bomb strapped to the tree beside him, just a couple of feet away.

Every muscle in Naruto's body twitched, survival instinct screaming at him to move.

He forced himself still. 

He watched the fuse as it burned, edging closer.

It felt like the world, and his heart, stopped as the fuse ran out.

Something rammed hard into his side, throwing him to the ground.

The explosive tag went off, his ears ringing from the explosion.

The tree it had been attached to snapped and fell.

Naruto stared into the grass and dirt from his place on the ground.

Fingers gripped at his shoulder, flipping him over to his back.

Sasuke was on his knees in the dirt next to him, breathing heavy, shocked face staring at him.

It was more emotion on Sasuke's face than Naruto had seen in a long time.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"I...didn't see it until I'd tripped it. I don't-"

"You were just...fucking standing there."

"I just, I froze, okay?"

"You saw it, and you just stood there?!!"

"I said I froze, now back off!!"

Naruto stood up, walking off back the way he came quickly.

"Naruto! Naruto, wait!"

* * *

Naruto's heart pounded as the trees lessened, the forest thinning out.

He stepped out onto the open field of the training ground again, walking towards Sakura and Kakashi.

Sakura spoke up as he got closer.

"What happened, Naruto? We heard an explosion."

"I missed one, didn't see it until it was too late. I guess that means i failed this test, so if you don't need me for anything else, I'm going home."

Kakashi watched him for a long moment, eye locked on him in a studying stare.

"As long as you're sure you're okay, yeah, you can go on home, Naruto."

Naruto barely waited for him to finish speaking before he was walking off towards the edge of the training ground.

He could hear Sakura following behind him, calling his name, but he kept walking.

Naruto was brought to a stop as her hand caught his jacket.

She turned him to face her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Sakura, will you just-"

"Naruto, are you _alright?_ "

The serious tone of her voice shut him up.

He opened his mouth reflexively, to spit out an empty platitude.

He paused at the look on her face though, the genuine worry and concern there.

'Just tell her. Say the words. No, I'm not okay, I need help, Sakura. Just say it! Why is it so hard to say the words?!'

"I'm...i'm okay, Sakura, really. Don't worry."

His heart clenched at the upset look on her face.

She spoke with a sad sigh.

"Okay....okay, Naruto. Be careful on your way home. You know where to find me if you need anything."

Her fingers slipped from his shoulder, and she walked away.

'Why couldn't you tell her...why couldn't you just say the words, you fucking coward....'

He turned and started the walk home.

Sasuke stared at his back from a distance, fighting the urge to run after him.

* * *

He didn't go straight back to his apartment after he left the training grounds, the thought of being stuck in the hot emptiness of it making him itch.

Naruto walked instead.

He walked, going nowhere in particular, letting his mind run with thoughts.

The fuse burning down on the explosive tag, Sasuke's stunned face, the sad look in Sakura's eyes.

'It was...almost all over.'

His heart sped up at the thought of just how close he'd been to death.

Naruto stopped, leaning his back against the wall of a shop, his head in his heads.

'Fuck, what is wrong with me.'

His jacket scratched at the brick as he slid to the ground.

'I feel like I'm one big exposed nerve, skinned and lain open. It's tortuous.'

His eyes throbbed with the desire to cry.

'What am i gonna do....'

* * *

Naruto's eyes came open slowly in bed.

His mind was pleasantly foggy and unaware for a moment, until the events of the day before flooded back.

He rubbed at his eyes with a groan as his head throbbed.

"Shit."

He'd ended up walking around aimlessly for hours after training came to a halt so disastrously, finally crawling into bed after the sun had set, laying awake for a while before passing out.

'Ugh, what am I gonna do today?'

Even though it had been stressful, waking up the past couple of days knowing he had to go to training was nice.

Good to have something to do, at least.

'But today, we are back to our regularly scheduled program of boredom, loneliness, and crushing depression...'

"Guess I might as well start with breakfast."

* * *

Naruto was stretched out over the couch, small rubber ball bouncing off the wall and returning to his hand, then repeating.

He wiped away the sweat accumulating at his hairline with his free hand.

A knock at the door shocked him out of his rhythm, the ball flying past his hand and over the couch.

'Who the hell...'

Naruto swung his feet off the couch, rising to his feet and stepping towards the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me. Open the door."

He was sure the expression on his face must've been ridiculous.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, obviously."

Naruto cracked open the door, shocked at the sight of Sasuke actually standing in front of his door.

"Is...is everything alright? Sakura and Kakashi are okay, yeah?"

"Yes, they're fine."

Naruto tried looking everywhere except at Sasuke.

"Then...what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it normal for people to visit their friend's home?"

"Um, friend....uhh."

Sasuke actually started to look a bit pissed off then.

"Yeah, friend, sure. Okay, you wanna..."

Naruto barely finished speaking before Sasuke was muscling through the small crack in the doorway.

"No, come right in, please, be my guest."

Sasuke had to lightly kick a few empty ramen cups out of his way as he walked inside, stopping to stand in the middle of the floor, eyes roving over Naruto's apartment.

Naruto coughed as an embarrassed flush rose to his cheeks.

"Hmph. Well, it's...cozy."

"Thanks."

The awkward silence lasted for far too long after that.

He didn't really want to mention what had happened the day before, but it was the only topic that came to mind.

"So, uh, how was training after i left yesterday?"

Sasuke's shoulders stiffened almost unnoticeably.

"...it went well. Sakura has improved a lot, and Kakashi remains impressive."

"Ah, good, that's good."

Naruto tapped his toes against the floor, and his fingers against his shoulder.

He felt the urge to whistle right before Sasuke spoke again.

"Why is it so hot in here?"

"Oh, yeah, my uh, air conditioner is broken."

"Why haven't you had it fixed?"

"Well, I only had enough money for either the A/C, or food and a place to live, so...."

Sasuke seemed to fidget a bit, something Naruto didn't think he'd ever seen him do before.

He looked around suddenly, like a thought had hit him hard.

His eyes locked on the refrigerator as he walked over to it.

Sasuke paused as he went to grab the handle and open it, fingers roving over the dented metal. 

He shook his head slightly and opened the door, bending down to look inside the fridge.

"Is this all you've got to eat?"

"Er, it's plenty. it'll last me until I get paid for our next mission."

Sasuke made a considering noise, looking in the fridge for several more long seconds before he shut it. 

He walked towards the apartment door.

"You're leaving?"

"We both are. Come on, we're going to the store."

"What?"

He stood there with the door open, waiting.

"I'm cooking us dinner, and you don't have the proper ingredients, so we're going to the store."

".....what?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out, talking over his shoulder as he did.

"Let's go, Naruto, keep up."

"..........what?"

* * *

"This is ridiculous."

Naruto was still sure this was some elaborate joke, prank payback from all the times he had screwed with Sasuke.

"Will you quit being difficult and just pick something to eat?"

"Look, I already told you I'm broke, and I don't come in this store even when I do have money, it's too damn expensive."

"And I've already told you, I'm paying. So _pick_ _something._ "

Naruto gave him a withering stare.

"Fine."

He grabbed the most expensive things off the shelf, tossing them, slightly violently, into Sasuke's small carrying cart.

* * *

Naruto readjusted the sack of groceries in his arms as he and Sasuke walked down the street.

He wasn't sure if Sasuke could actually see over the two bags he was carrying.

'Which would explain why we just walked past the way back to my place...'

"Hey, this isn't the way back to my apartment, y'know."

"I know, that's because we're going to my house instead."

Naruto sputtered.

"You're joking."

He could see Sasuke's eyes roll over the top of the bags.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"A little bit, yeah."

"I'm not cooking in somewhere with no AC, so we're going back to my place. You have a problem with that?"

"Uh, no. Lead on."

Naruto felt almost tempted to smirk at the weary sigh Sasuke let out.

* * *

Naruto tried not to stare, but his eyes kept wandering as they walked through the Uchiha estate.

'Once, this place was loud, full of people and life. Now it's quiet, cold and empty...'

It gave him chills.

He couldn't even imagine what seeing this every day did to Sasuke.

'A permanent reminder...'

They slowed as they stepped up to Sasuke's house, the Uchiha turning the doorknob and stepping inside.

Naruto followed him in.

Sasuke walked ahead into the kitchen.

"Shut the door behind you, and bring the other bag in here."

It was nice inside, spotless clean and spacious, all the furniture clearly taken good care of.

Naruto sat the sack of groceries next to the others on the counter top.

Sasuke side-eyed him from his spot at the sink, washing his hands.

"Go make yourself at home. I'll let you know when the food is ready."

"Uh, sure thing."

Naruto wandered out of the kitchen, stepping back into the living room.

He stood there awkwardly for a moment, finally deciding to take a seat on the couch, lowering carefully onto it.

The light clanking of pots and pans sounded out from the kitchen.

'This is so weird...'

If someone had told him a week ago that Sasuke would be inviting him back to his place to cook dinner for him, Naruto would have laughed in their face.

'But then again, I know why I'm really here.'

Sasuke had seen him standing motionless in front of that explosive tag.

'On the one hand, it's funny, because it took me almost blowing myself to bits to get his attention. But on the other hand...this means he still cares, right?'

He thought of the Uchiha in the other room, pictured the expression on his face as he moved around the kitchen, brows furrowed and lips drawn together in a pout, the look he sported whenever he was attending to some task.

The image pulled his lips into a small smile.

The smile vanished a moment later, as his mind dredged up other memories, of all the hurtful words Sasuke had thrown at him, all the times he'd been ignored by him.

He puts his hands over his face and let out a frustrated noise.

'I hate how much effect he has on me. That ability to make me smile in one moment, and then take it away in the next. It pisses me off.'

Naruto dragged his hands down his face, letting them drop into his lap.

'Is this really my life?'

The fading sunlight coming in through the windows lit up his fingers.

The Uzumaki twisted his head around lazily, looking for the window that the sun was shining through, but a small picture caught his attention.

He hadn't noticed any photos when he'd first walked in, but this one was sat on a table off to the side, nestled away in the corner of the room.

Naruto got up off the couch, walking over to it.

There were three people in the photo.

The woman's expression was open and kind, and the man's was stern and serious, but the small boy's face showed pure joy.

Naruto's chest warmed at the sight.

'Sasuke looked so happy there...'

He was tiny, no older than five or six in the picture.

'This was only taken eleven or twelve years ago, but it might as well be from another dimension now.'

His finger twitched with the urge to reach out and bring the picture closer.

'I hope Sasuke smiles like that again one day...'

He hadn't even noticed Sasuke walk up behind him.

Sasuke's voice came out quiet, measured.

"The food is in the oven now, so it should be ready soon."

Naruto had to consciously still his body so he didn't jump out of his skin.

He knew he hadn't done anything wrong, but it felt like he was intruding on something deeply private.

Sasuke stepped up beside him to look at the picture.

The Uzumaki couldn't decipher the emotions in his friend's eyes as he stared at the picture.

Naruto wanted to say something, but the tension in the air was thick, and he was afraid of breaking it.

He finally gathered the courage to speak after a moment.

"They...look like good people. Good parents."

Sasuke's eyes showed an emotion then that Naruto knew all too well.

Longing.

"Yes. They...were."

Naruto felt tempted to reach out and offer a comforting touch, but was pretty sure Sasuke would consider that overstepping.

He kept his hands to himself.

Most of the tension in the moment seemed to dissipate, Sasuke's eyes and expression closing off again.

The Uchiha turned away from the picture and walked back towards the kitchen.

"Come on, let's wait for the food in here."

Naruto took one last long look at the picture, then followed.

* * *

Naruto picked up the first bite of food, named something he'd never heard of and looking like nothing he'd ever eaten before.

He slipped it into his mouth hesitantly.

Naruto gave an appreciative moan at the taste.

"Oh wow, that's really good, Sasuke! I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"Well, I...pretty much had to learn, so."

"Oh, um, yeah. Right...."

Naruto worked his brain rapidly to think of a different topic, before the awkward silence descended again.

"How's, how's your training going recently? I know you must be making some good progress on your own, yeah?"

"Yes, it's been going well. The training I've done on my own has been...enlightening."

"That's great! I uh, should probably get back to work training, too, but I've just been...a little unmotivated lately."

Naruto finished off his sentence with a nervous chuckle.

Sasuke made a considering noise. 

"Well, we could...start training together. I'd like a sparring partner. And I'm sure it would be beneficial to both of our progress to have someone else there to help."

Naruto's jaw dropped a bit at the offer.

He was too shocked to reply, and after a moment, Sasuke seemed to hesitate.

"Unless...you don't want to."

That snapped Naruto out of his stupor.

"I'd love to! I mean, yeah, definitely. Sparring partners sounds great to me."

"Excellent."

* * *

Naruto stepped out of Sasuke's house, summer sun keeping it light outside despite the late time.

"Hey."

He looked over as the Uchiha spoke.

Sasuke had a wrapped dish in his hand, extended to Naruto.

"It's the leftovers, take it."

"Um, no, you keep 'em. You paid _and_ cooked, I couldn't."

"And I cooked it _for you,_ so take them."

Naruto desperately fought the blush rising to his cheeks as he took the dish, being incredibly careful to ensure his and Sasuke's fingers didn't touch.

Naruto held the dish firmly, making sure he didn't drop it.

"I'll bring this back when I'm done with it, by the way. Wouldn't, hehe, try and steal your plate."

Sasuke smirked.

"I know you wouldn't."

"Yeah, heh. Well, I uh, guess I'll see you soon. Good night, Sasuke."

"Good night, Naruto."

Sasuke stepped back inside his house, the door shutting gently behind him.

Naruto exhaled deeply, then turned around and started walking, leftovers clutched closely to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I wanted to give a shout out to one of my favorite Naruto authors, TanukiRacoon over on Fanfiction.Net. They haven't posted in quite some time, but pretty much their entire catalogue of work is great. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto stripped off his light jacket as the heat began to rise in his apartment. 

He looked at the clock.

A pleasantly cool blast of air moved over his face as he opened the refrigerator door.

He reached for a bottle of water, pausing as his eyes caught sight of the leftovers from Sasuke's.

Naruto stared at it for a moment, lost in thought.

'i'd been keeping last night off my mind for a reason.'

The fridge door shut with a thud.

'It was fun, but there's no way this'll keep up. He'll go back to being his usual arrogant self, and everything will go, depressingly, back to normal....'

A knock at the door shook him from his thoughts.

Naruto stepped up to the door slowly, fingers curling around the doorknob.

A moment of hesitation, and then he pulled it open.

He stared incredulously at the sight in his hallway.

"Sasuke? Is that...are you carrying an air conditioner?"

The Uchiha adjusted the box in his arms, tone as dry as the deserts of Suna.

"No, it's a puppy. Of course it's an air conditioner, Naruto."

"Did you...buy me an air conditioner?"

"No. I just...had a spare lying around."

"A spare? Okay..."

"....will you move? This thing is heavier than it looks."

"Oh, uh, yeah, come on in."

Naruto stepped out of the way, opening the door wide for the air conditioner and the boy carrying it.

Sasuke walked in, moving through the clutter to get to the window.

The new air conditioner was sat on the floor while Sasuke maneuvered the old one out of the window, until it took the other's place.

The A/C whirred to life to as Sasuke plugged it in.

At the sound of the compressor coming on, Naruto walked over, bending down to let the air blow over his face.

He smiled at the feel of cold air coming through the vents.

"That. Is. So. Awesome."

Sasuke let out a little smirk at his friend's delighted tone.

"I'm glad you like it."

Naruto opened his eyes and stood up from the A/C, looking at the Uchiha again.

"Are you kidding me? I love it. Thank you, so so much Sasuke."

"You're welcome, but it's no big deal, really."

"It's a big deal to me. Seriously, thank you."

Sasuke's smile was warm and genuine, the first one Naruto had seen from him in a long time.

"It's my pleasure."

After a moment, Sasuke stepped towards the door.

"So, while you're waiting for it to cool down in here...wanna go train?"

A grin split Naruto's cheeks.

* * *

And that pattern continued on for several weeks, Sasuke showing up at Naruto's door, them going off to find a secluded spot to train together, and even going back to Sasuke's place to eat dinner when one of their sparring sessions went late.

Naruto had even passed out on Sasuke's couch one night, waking in the morning to find a blanket had been draped over him sometime in the night.

He had run out the door without checking to see if Sasuke was awake yet.

But the point of it was...Sasuke was acting like his friend again.

The last few weeks had been the most fun days Naruto could remember in years.

And for the first time in a long time...Naruto's heart...didn't feel quite so heavy.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the sink, eyes half open as he brushed his teeth sleepily.

He slowed his brushing as a knock came at the door.

'Is that Sasuke? He's way early today...'

He spit and rinsed quickly, stepping out of the bathroom and moving towards the door after he'd finished.

Naruto started speaking as he turned the doorknob.

"It's really early to be training, y'kn-...Sakura?"

Sakura gave a slightly embarrassed grin.

"Hi! Sorry, I know it's pretty early. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Uh, no. No, i was already up, it's fine."

"Oh okay, good. Well, come here, then!"

She opened her arms wide for a hug, Naruto hesitating only for a moment before he stepped into the embrace.

Her deceptively strong arms wrapped around him tight.

He laid his head on her shoulder, enjoying the warmth of her hug.

"I've missed you, Naruto."

"I've missed you too..."

Naruto felt her squeeze, and then her arms loosened.

He stepped back, sharing a smile with her as he did.

"So, you gonna invite me in?"

"Oh, yeah. Come on in!"

They both giggled as Naruto backed into the apartment, spreading his arms wide in invitation.

The look of shock on Sakura's face kept Naruto giggling after she'd walked inside.

"Wow...you've cleaned up since I was here last time."

"Hehe, yeah. Sasuke helped me clean it, actually."

The look of shock on Sakura's face intensified.

"No way. Really?"

"Yup. He's, uh...been coming by here a lot lately. We've been training together, and he's helped me out with a few things. Cleaning included."

"...we are talking about the same Sasuke, right? Angsty, broody demeanour? Handsome, punch-able face?"

"That's the one, uh huh."

"Whoa...i wouldn't have expected that from Sasuke."

"Yeah, neither would I, really, but...he's been acting...different. Better."

Sakura smiled, warm and sweet.

"That's great, Naruto. I'm glad he's been helping you out lately."

"So am I. So am I...."

"Well, speaking of Sasuke, I didn't come by just to bug you, actually. Kakashi-Sensei and I are gonna be at Yakiniku Q BBQ in a couple days, and we wanted you and Sasuke there so we could hang out like old times."

"Oh really? Cool! Yeah, yeah I'll be there."

"Great. And uh, you could ask Sasuke to come, if you wanted. I was going to go ask him myself, but from the sound of it, he might respond more favorably to you."

"Um, sure, I'll ask him. He'll be dropping by later anyways, so..."

* * *

Naruto yelped as he was taken off his feet, groaning when he hit the ground.

He stayed motionless in the dirt.

"Okay, that's enough. I'm done."

"You're giving up, then?"

Sasuke looked as though he was upside down from Naruto's spot in the dirt.

"Never. But I am tired of getting slammed, though."

"Really? That's not what I heard..."

The Uzumaki rolled his eyes and let out a snort.

"Oh, you're _so funny,_ Sasuke."

"I know, I'm a delight."

That got a genuine chuckle out of Naruto.

"Hehehe, quit being delightful and help me up."

Sasuke laughed and offered a hand.

'God, he has an amazing laugh...i want to hear it every day.'

Naruto took Sasuke's hand, pulling himself to his feet.

He held on for perhaps a moment too long after he'd gotten up.

Naruto wiped his hand off on his pants leg, trying to shake off the warm glowy feeling that had shot through his fingers when his hand touched Sasuke's.

He chuckled nervously, and Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's odd behavior.

Sasuke walked over to a shady spot and sat down in the grass, beckoning Naruto over.

Naruto sat down next to him, sliding over discreetly to make more space between them after a moment.

He looked over, taking in Sasuke's profile, eyes roving over the Uchiha's jaw, and what was visible of his lips.

He shook his head at himself, looking away to watch the wind blow through the tree tops instead.

It was still hot with the sun beginning to set, but the cool breeze blowing past him felt nice.

'I've gotta stop pining for something I can't have. That'll only lead to hurt.'

He looked back over as Sasuke started to speak.

"Training was good today. We're both improving nicely."

Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, we've been doing a good job, haven't we?"

"That we have."

"Hehe, yeah."

There was a moment of easy silence, and then he was reminded of Sakura's invitation from earlier.

"Oh right. By the way, uh, Sakura showed up at my apartment this morning."

"Hmph, what'd she want?"

"Um, she came by to hang out, and she and Kakashi want us to show up at Yakiniku Q a couple of days from now to meet up for dinner. So, I mean, I know you probably don't want to go, but I-"

"I'll go."

"...what? Seriously?"

"Yeah. You're going, right?"

"Uh, definitely."

"Then I'll be there."

"O...kay. Awesome. I'll uh, I'll see you there."

* * *

Naruto ran his fingers through his wet tangle of hair, water dripping off his skin and onto the bathroom floor as he stepped out of the shower.

He pulled a towel down off the rack, sliding it back and forth over his head and hair.

He took a deep breath after the towel came off his head, finally able to breathe properly again.

Naruto moved to dry the rest of his body, but he paused as he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

Blue eyes looking back at him.

He took note of his features, eyes, nose, cheekbones, jaw, trying to judge them objectively.

But no matter what he saw or thought, he couldn't shake the feeling that something ugly stared back at him in the mirror.

Sakura's words rang out in his head.

They'd been sitting there, talking over lunch, back when she hadn't been so busy.

He'd forgotten how the subject came up, but he remembered how the conversation ended vividly.

"See that girl over there? That's the one I was talking about."

"Her? Seriously? No, I, I don't think so."

"What? You don't like the look of her? She's really pretty, though."

"I just...i don't think she'd be interested in going out on a date with someone like me, Sakura."

"What do you mean? Someone like you?"

"Someone...who _looks_ like me."

The expression on Sakura's face after he said that was a hard one to parse, but it'd been a mix of many things.

Her words came out warm and genuine, though.

"Oh Naruto, no. You're so handsome, don't say things like that."

She'd called him _handsome_ _._

He'd been sure his heart would leap out of his chest, sitting there with his cheeks on fire.

'But...'

Words even older than those flashed in his mind.

Quietly jeered taunts of the other children, and even from the adults.

_"God, he's ugly_ _. Look at that face_ _. You can tell just from the sight of him..."_

He stared blankly into the mirror, mind flooded with thoughts and memories.

Naruto looked away from the mirror after a moment, a tired sigh leaving his mouth as he stepped out of the bathroom.

He picked up the shirt laid out on his bed, pushing his head and arms through as he pulled it on.

The material clung to his still-damp skin.

* * *

Naruto walked down the street, cool evening breeze feeling nice on his freshly showered skin.

He slowed his pace as Yakiniku Q BBQ came into view, a familiar face stood outside by the entrance.

"Hey, Sasuke! You're...actually here."

The small, teasing grin on Sasuke's face was illuminated by the light bulbs above, glowing on the restaurant sign.

"Of course I am. When I say I'm going to do something, I do it. You and I share that in common."

Naruto let out a surprised chuckle at that, grin on his lips.

Sasuke returned it, motioning inside.

"Alright, let's go inside. Sakura and Kakashi are waiting."

* * *

The smell of good food and sounds of lightly scattered laughter were the first things Naruto noticed once they stepped inside.

His eyes landed on Sakura and Kakashi quickly, sat across from each other in a booth.

Sakura noticed them at the same time, grinning and throwing her hand up in a wave.

He and Sasuke walked over, stepping up to the booth.

Sakura smiled and patted the seat next to her, Naruto sliding in and sitting down.

On the other side of the booth, Kakashi mockingly did the same, hand patting on the seat, lone visible eye watching Sasuke intently, waiting to see his annoyed reaction.

Sasuke gave a quiet snort and rolled his eyes, sitting down next to Kakashi.

Kakashi spoke first.

"So, the gang's all here. Just like old times."

Sakura eyed the hot grill in the center of the table as she spoke.

"Yeah, it feels like it's been forever since we actually met up for something that wasn't training. I'm surprised you came, Sasuke."

"Hmph."

Sasuke grit his teeth a bit when Kakashi's hand clapped on his shoulder.

"I'm surprised too, Sakura. Our brooding Uchiha usually isn't particularly sociable. But I hear that's not necessarily been the case lately. You and Naruto have been training together, yes?"

Sasuke shrugged off Kakashi's hand before he answered.

"Yes, we have. It's been going well."

Their sensei made a considering noise, eye roving back and forth between the Uzumaki and Uchiha.

"Well, that's very good. I'm glad you boys have been able to put aside your differences and help each other out."

Sasuke looked like he was fighting the urge to not roll his eyes again when he spoke.

"Yeah, well, somebody's gotta look after him."

All three others at the table gave a chuckle at that, but Naruto's faded off quickly.

He felt a sting, deep in his chest, at that comment.

As the seconds ticked by, it seemed to grow more and more painful.

The talking and chatting around him resumed, but he lost himself in thought as the ache in his heart worsened.

* * *

Naruto breathed deeply as he and the others stepped outside of the restaurant, but despite the fresh, open air, he still felt as though he couldn't catch his breath.

He turned around at the sound of Kakashi's voice.

"Well, that was fun, but it's just about my bedtime now. You three, don't get up to too much trouble without me."

Kakashi threw his hand up in a wave as he walked away, copy of Icha Icha Paradise slipping out of his pocket and into his other hand discreetly.

Sakura let out a little laugh and shook her head.

"I'm just glad he didn't bring out that ridiculous book at the dinner table."

She took note of just how dark it had become outside.

"Huh, I guess it has gotten pretty late, though. Alright, I better be getting home too. Naruto, c'mere."

She wrapped her arms around Naruto's shoulders quickly, but tightly, arms loosening and stepping away after a moment.

"Have a good night, guys, I'll see you both later."

"G'night, Sakura."

She gave a little wave and turned around, walking off down the street.

Naruto became acutely aware that he and Sasuke were left standing alone together, and he felt the sting in his chest again.

He spoke, trying to look anywhere but at Sasuke as he started walking.

"It is late, I'm heading back home too."

His fingers clenched at his side as the Uchiha walked alongside him and spoke.

"I'll walk with you."

Naruto made a noise of acknowledgement, keeping his pace quick as he walked.

They were silent for a couple of minutes after that, until Sasuke broke the silence.

"You've been quiet tonight. Are you feeling alright?"

Naruto kept staring ahead and didn't slow his pace as he answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sasuke eyed him eyed closely.

"Really? Because you don't seem fine."

"Well, that's odd, because I am fine."

Sasuke kept thinking over his friend's behavior from throughout the night.

"....have I said something that's upset you?"

Naruto couldn't resist the agitated noise that fell out of his mouth.

"No, of course not. That wouldn't be like you at all, Sasuke."

Sasuke grit his teeth, picking up his pace and putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder to slow him.

Naruto shook his hand off and stopped, finally turning to face Sasuke.

"What?"

"Just, talk to me, damn it."

"Why?"

"Because I've upset you somehow, and I want to fix it."

"Yeah, well, you don't need to worry about me, okay? I don't want your pity. And I don't need anyone to _"look after me",_ so why don't you just go on home, Sasuke?"

Realization showed in Sasuke's eyes.

"I...i didn't mean it like that, Naruto."

"Oh really? Then how did you mean it?"

"I...i just...."

Naruto shook his head and stormed off. 

"Naruto! Wait!"

Naruto bolted up the steps to his apartment, pulling his keys out of his pocket as he walked down the hallway.

He struggled to get the door unlocked quickly, the key sliding against the doorknob.

The door finally came open, Naruto stepping inside and closing it shut behind him.

Before the door could close shut, Sasuke caught it, holding it open firmly.

A frustrated noise left Naruto's mouth as he stepped away from the door, watching Sasuke walk inside, eyes locked on the Uchiha's face, trying to put a name to the complicated emotion showing on his face.

"What do you want to say, Sasuke?"

"I haven't been spending time with you out of pity, goddamn it!

"Really?! Well, pity is the only explanation that makes sense, for why you went from hating my guts one moment, to trying to be my friend again in the next!"

Sasuke's voice was quieter when he spoke again.

"That's not the only explanation, Naruto."

"Then what is it, Sasuke? Why?"

Sasuke's mouth opened and closed as he struggled to speak, eyes looking anywhere but at Naruto.

Naruto looked away from him with a sad sigh, eyes throbbing.

"Just go, Sasuke. I can't do this, it hurts too much."

He turned away and walked to his bedroom door, barely hearing the quiet "Naruto..." that left Sasuke's mouth as he walked away.

He closed his bedroom door shut, crawling into his bed and sitting, gathering his arms and legs close to himself.

Naruto waited, listening intently for sounds of the Uchiha in the other room.

His heart throbbed painfully as he heard the sound of the door to his apartment shutting gently.

He raised his hands to his face, tears spilling down his cheeks.

'I shouldn't have told him to go...'

The sound of his bedroom door opening shocked his heart into a quickened beat.

He took his hands away from his face and looked, staring as Sasuke stepped through the doorway and approached his bed, turning his back to Naruto as he sat down on the edge of the mattress.

There was a moment of silence, and then Sasuke spoke.

"I haven't meant the awful things I've said to you. I never meant a word of them."

Naruto could still feel the wetness of tears on his face.

"Then why did you say them?"

Sasuke's shoulders were tight and tense, fingers digging into the bed as talked.

"Because I knew there were no other words in the world that would hurt you like those did. And...i _wanted_ to hurt you. Because I was angry. At...my brother. At you. At myself. Angry at the world. I let anger poison my mind, and it blinded me to what was important."

Naruto watched intently, only one half of Sasuke's face visible in the darkened bedroom as he turned his head to look out the window, moonlight shining in.

"When I saw you almost die the other day, I felt something. A feeling I haven't had in...i can't even remember the last time. A terror deep in my chest, like I was about to lose an important part of my life, and it would never be the same again."

Naruto could hear the raw emotion in Sasuke's voice.

"Like...i was about to lose a piece of my heart."

Naruto's eyes widened, mouth dropping open a little.

"So, I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm sorry, for the things I've said, for the things I've done, and I'm sorry that I was too caught up in my own shit to realize that you were hurting, too."

Sasuke turned to face Naruto, looking into his eyes, charcoal grey on ocean blue.

"But that's how I've been spending my days, trying to show you that I'm sorry, and trying to show you the truth of how I really feel about you."

Naruto's breath trembled, enraptured in Sasuke's eyes.

"Tell me, how do you...really feel about me?"

Sasuke's eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight.

"I love you, Naruto."

Naruto's breathing stuttered, the words he'd just heard reverberating in his mind, over and over again.

His voice came out, shaky, but firm.

"Show me."

Naruto and Sasuke both moved, rising to their knees on the bed and reaching for each other.

They each wrapped their arms around the other, holding tight in their embrace.

Naruto reveled in the feeling of Sasuke's arms, and the feeling of his own wrapped around the Uchiha.

"I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke seemed to pull Naruto even closer, but then he leaned back to bring their faces together.

They shared the same breath, their lips grazing.

Naruto pushed forward, their lips sliding together.

He set his hands on Sasuke's face, holding it gently as they kissed, thumb stroking over his cheek.

Everything else melted away around them, until only each of them and the space they shared was left.

They stopped kissing only to breathe.

  
  


Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, fingers settling at the back of his head, bringing their foreheads to touch.

They held like that for a moment, both of them laying down gently beside each other on the bed.

Naruto tried to take note of every amazing sensation he was feeling, but there were too many to count.

He gave a quiet giggle of wonder as he and Sasuke lay there, smiling at each other.

"My heart's beating so fast."

Sasuke's smile widened.

"So is mine. Here, feel."

Sasuke's fingers curled around his, bringing Naruto's hand to his chest.

Naruto grinned at the feel of Sasuke's excited heartbeat under his fingers.

"This is amazing."

They laid there, eyes connected, fingers sliding over each others skin, for what felt like hours.

As Naruto's heart finally began to slow, exhaustion crept over him.

  
  


His eyes fell shut, dozing off for a brief moment.

  
  


His eyes snapped open again seconds later.

Sasuke smirked and chuckled, voice quiet in the dark.

"Tired?"

Naruto lifted his head off the pillow, struggling to stay awake.

"No no, I'm alright."

Sasuke's hand settled under his head gently, guiding it back down to the pillow.

"I'm tired, too. Let's sleep, and then we'll pick up where we left off in the morning."

Naruto turned his face into Sasuke's hand, enjoying the feel of his fingers on his cheek.

They both quieted, but Naruto's voice drifted out after a moment.

"I'm worried...that this is a dream. And I'll wake up, and you'll be gone again."

Sasuke's fingers touched over his skin, sliding down his arm.

"I won't ever leave you again, Naruto. I promise."

Their fingers laced together, hands held tightly.

Naruto's voice slipped out sleepily, his eyes shutting.

"I trust you, Sasuke. I love you..."

The last thing he heard was Sasuke's voice.

"I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

Naruto woke gently, eyes cracking open as sunlight shone in through his bedroom window.

His head was settled on a firm chest, heartbeat thumping under his cheek.

He inhaled, a familiar scent drifting into his nose.

_Sasuke's scent._

There were fingers still laced tightly with his, and when he squeezed, they squeezed back.

He looked up, Sasuke smiling as their eyes met.

"Good morning."

Naruto's voice came out low and quiet, still thick with sleep.

"You're still here."

"Of course i am. We keep our promises, remember?"

Naruto grinned, eyes taking in the sight of Sasuke, bathed in the glow of the morning sun.

"I'm still wondering if I'm dreaming. Pinch me?"

Sasuke grinned back, fingers brushing through Naruto's hair as he spoke.

"I've got something better."

Sasuke leaned close and kissed him, arms wrapping around Naruto as the kiss deepened.

Sasuke leaned back, breaking the kiss for just a moment.

"Convinced you're awake now?"

Naruto's kiss-slick lips curled into a smile.

"Definitely. This...is better than any dream could ever be."

They kissed as the sun rose higher in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to end the fic with this chapter, but, i think I've got more story to tell here. So, keep your eyes out for more chapters! And thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and lovely comments! Your feedback and thoughts is what making writing worthwhile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack. Chapter 4 has finally arrived! I missed y'all <3  
> Also, Chapters 1, 2, and 3 have all been edited to fix those spacing issues 😅😁

Naruto gripped the covers wrapped around him tighter as he woke slowly, his senses beginning to filter through his surroundings.

The warmth of the blanket laid on him, the brightness of the sunlight shining in through the window.

His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes cracked open as a realization struck him.

'Something's missing.'

He reached up to rub his eyes, trying to think though the sleep-induced fog over his brain.

'What isn't here?'

His fingers slowed their movement as his vision came into focus, his mind finally offering an answer to what, Who, was gone.

_'Sasuke'_

He turned his head to look around the room, pushing himself to a sitting position in bed.

"Sasuke?"

His heartbeat quickened as he heard only silence.

Naruto flung the covers off of himself, stepping out of bed and onto the floor.

"Sasuke??"

He walked to the bathroom, peeking inside the doorway.

'Where is he? He would've told me if he was going somewhere, right?'

Naruto stood in the center of his apartment, turning in a circle as his eyes roamed over it.

'You know what that means...'

His heart raced faster as his eyes searched.

'No sign that he was ever here in the first place... _you dreamed all of it'_

Naruto's heart felt like it skipped a beat.

"No, no. There's no way."

_'We've had dreams like that before...it's the only way you could ever have him...'_

He could feel the sense of horror creeping into the back of his skull.

"No! I didn't dream all of that...it was too much...too real..."

_'Are you suuuure?'_

He pressed his hands to his head tightly, trying to think through the panic swallowing his mind.

"There's gotta be a sign...where...Where?!"

Naruto's eyes snapped to the bed.

He rushed forward, snatching the pillow up off the bed, inhaling deeply as he brought it to his nose.

His own scent filtered through, the smell of his laundry soaps, and-

_'There it is'_

"Sasuke."

Naruto's heartbeat began to slow and calm, as he kept his nose buried in the pillow.

'Sasuke's unique scent. He's been here. I didn't dream a fucking thing...'

He dropped the pillow to the bed, running his fingers through his hair and letting out a deep breath.

'Now that I know I'm not losing my mind...where the hell is he?'

He turned around and resumed his search more calmly, stepping forward as his breathing relaxed.

His eyes roved over the cabinets and counter top, the doorway and the couch.

Naruto walked by the sink, a small square of white on the floor catching his eye.

He breathed out a sigh, muttering to himself.

"I'm such an idiot..."

The Uzumaki leaned down to pick up the piece of paper, flipping it over to the side it'd been written on.

He was greeted with the sight of familiar handwriting, far more elegantly penned than his own had ever been.

_"Naruto, I have to go handle a few things, but I'll be back with dinner before late. I love you."_

His lips curled into a wide smile, his thumb drifting gently over _"I love you"_ on the page.

'I got an I love you from Sasuke Uchiha, in writing. I think I wanna get this framed...'

Over the last few days, since Sasuke had said that first "I love you, Naruto" and crawled into bed with him, and they'd kissed and held through the night and into the morning, he could hardly believe everything that'd happened.

'It does feel like a dream, an incredible, awesome dream...'

It was the happiest he'd felt in years.

'But...i've... _never_ really felt a feeling like this. I've loved Sasuke for...well, since before I even knew what that word really meant. But _this,_ loving and being loved back...i don't even have the words...'

Naruto sighed happily and sat the note on the counter top, grabbing up the frog-shaped salt shaker nearby and setting it on the note to keep it in place.

He settled his hands on his hips, foot tapping against the floor.

It was then that he noticed the deafening silence in his small apartment.

He hadn't spent much time alone in the days since he and Sasuke had gotten together.

Naruto made a popping noise with his lips, turning around after a moment and opening the dented door of his fridge, taking inventory of its contents.

He pulled out a carton of milk, checking the date on it quickly and then bringing it to his lips.

He gagged as the sour milk flooded his mouth, rushing to the sink and spitting it out.

The Uzumaki cast an annoyed look to the carton in his hand, tossing it in the trash bin spitefully.

He winced and spit in the sink.

"Okay, I gotta get out of here and do something, anything."

* * *

The young man seated behind the mission assignment desk gave a polite smile as Naruto walked up.

"Can I help you, mister Uzumaki?"

"Yeah, can you set me up with a mission? Just something simple, D-Rank, y'know."

"Um, sure. We have plenty of those."

* * *

Naruto drug the paintbrush in his hand in firm strokes across the wooden boards comprising the fence in someone's front yard.

He wiped away at the sweat building up on his forehead, noticing the curtains pull back on a window in the house a short distance away.

His free hand came up in a wave as he smiled.

The curtain shut quickly.

He sighed as the smile on his face faded off.

Naruto dipped the brush into the can of white paint, refocusing on his task.

His mind wandered as he moved the brush back and forth over the wood.

'Heh, I can still remember bitching about having to do this years ago, so desperate to see "real action!" and "be a true ninja!"..'

Nostalgia mixed with a helping of shame washed over him along with those memories.

'Agh, I was such a brat back then...'

He'd thought for sure that he knew what it truly meant to be a ninja back in those days, but he had been completely clueless.

'I'm not even entirely sure I know what it truly means to be a ninja _now,_ yet I've learned so much in the years since then.'

It had been quite a while since Naruto had even gone on a proper ninja mission.

'And I don't know if it's been too long, or not long enough...'

Some paint dripped onto his finger, his hand moving to wipe it off on his pants leg without a thought.

'It isn't usually considered a good idea to stick someone with a death wish in the field. And it wasn't that long ago that I had one of those...'

His hand slowed its movements, his grip tightening on the brush.

'I...i don't feel like I want to die anymore, though. That means I'm better, right? It's just...am I...all the way better?'

He stood still, eyes locked on the half dried paint, staring more at the space in between atoms than the work he'd done.

His hand twitched, and he realized he didn't have an answer to the question he had posed.

Naruto breathed in deeply, reaching up to massage lightly at his forehead.

He shook his head, attempting to clear it of the thoughts he'd conjured.

"Okay, time to put on the finishing touches."

He turned around to grab at another brush, shocked into stillness as he was doused with paint.

Naruto stood, mouth dropped open, paint dripping off of his arm and chest.

His head turned slowly, eyes following the two small children running off down the street, pausing in their strides only to look behind at the paint-soaked Uzumaki and giggle before they kept on moving.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, paintbrush slipping out of his hand and clattering to the ground beside him.

* * *

Naruto looked down at his shirt as he walked down the street, eyeing the paint splattered all over it.

His jaw clenched as he remembered the image of those two little brats running off, laughing at him.

'Part of me wants to go hunt the little bastards down, and dunk them in a paint bath of their own. But the other part of me knows I probably would've done the same thing when I was that age...'

He sighed tiredly.

'I just wanna go back home now.'

He slowed his pace as he walked by a grocery shop, remembering the spoiled milk in his fridge.

Naruto glanced down at his paint-covered outfit, hesitating slightly.

'Ah, screw it. Just a quick trip into the store, then I'll go home.'

He walked through the propped-open doorway, eyes going straight to the chilled products section as he did.

Naruto had been in here a couple times before. He'd dealt with the same cashier each time, a pleasant young lady who smiled and spoke politely to him.

He grabbed the milk off of the chilled shelf, walking back towards the front of the store.

A small magazine-rack near the checkout counter caught his eye, and he paused to look it over.

'Ooh they've got the newest batch of comics out...'

He went to reach out and pick up the comic before a loud shout stilled him.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing in here?"

Naruto turned to look, an older man with a foul expression stepping out from behind the counter and walking towards him.

"I uh, I'm just buying a couple things.."

The older man stepped up to Naruto, far too close for the Uzumaki's liking.

"The hell you are. I don't sell to _you._ Now get the fuck out of here."

Naruto was shocked at the sheer amount of venom lacing the older man's tone, and he took a step back.

"I didn't do anything wro-"

The young shinobi flinched as the carton of milk was snatched out of his hand.

"Did I stutter? Get out of here!"

Naruto started stepping backwards, mouth opening and closing as he searched for words.

"I didn't- just..."

As he retreated backwards, his foot caught on something he couldn't see.

He swung his other foot back to compensate, but he missed the dip in the floor, nothing but air meeting the bottom of his shoe.

Naruto felt his momentum carrying him backwards, his legs and feet feeling tangled beneath him.

He realized then that he was falling, with nothing near him to grab onto as he fell backwards through the doorway of the shop.

His back connected hard with the ground, the air knocked out of him briefly.

He stayed still on the ground for just a moment as the pain radiated out from his shoulders to the rest of his back.

Naruto noticed the people stood frozen on the street out of the corners of his eyes.

Then he moved quickly, scrambling to his feet and standing as fast as he was able to.

He could feel his cheeks beginning to heat up as embarrassment flooded through him, multiple sets of eyes boring into him.

Naruto forced himself to look up, taking in the sight of so many people on the street, practically all of them staring him down.

They all had variations of the same expression. Fear. Bitterness. Judgement.

Anger overtook the embarrassment in his gut.

"What? What are you all looking at?!"

His voice shook slightly, and he tried his best to steady it as he spoke.

A few pairs of eyes looked away at his words, but the majority remained, locked on him.

Looking at him like he was some _thing,_ a monster, not a person, not even human like them.

He felt the anger rising in himself, carrying words out of his throat with force.

"Fuck you! Fuck all of you!!"

He started stepping towards them, and it was then that they finally broke their gazes on him, moving out of his path like water around a rock.

He sped up his pace once they were out of his way, his strides carrying him down the street faster and faster.

The last few minutes replayed in his mind as he ran, their eyes and faces filled with hatred, flashing in his mind.

The brief spike of fear he'd felt at the old man shouting at him in the store, the way the carton of milk had been snatched out of his hand.

Anger and sadness washed over him, tears welling up and spilling out of his eyes.

His vision was blurred with wetness, but he knew every one of these streets well enough to run them blind.

But Naruto knew that no matter how far he ran, he would never be able to escape their hatred. They'd treated him differently his entire life, and nothing he'd done had ever changed that, even though he had always fought so desperately to earn their respect.

He slowed his pace and stepped into an alleyway between buildings, leaning against the brick wall as he dug his fingers into his palm, trying hard to slow his racing heart.

'I just wanna go home.'

He felt trapped, like the world was closing down on him, crushing him.

_'The world doesn't want you. No one does.'_

He shook his head at the thought, trying to ignore the tears on his cheeks and the feeling of absolute loneliness creeping into his heart.

'That's not true. There are... there are people who care about me. People who have fought for me. Iruka. Jiraiya. Tsunade. Sakura. Kakashi. Sa... Sasuke.'

He closed his eyes tightly, forcing more tears out as he pictured Sasuke's note.

Naruto spoke firmly into the empty alleyway, a spark of warmth in his heart flaring against the sorrow.

"He loves me. And I love him."

He clenched his fists and raised his voice higher.

"I deserve to be loved. I'm worth it. I am not a bad person, no matter what you people think of me. My name is _Naruto Uzumaki!"_

His voice cracked, ever so slightly.

"And I won't give up."

* * *

Naruto focused on his breathing, keeping it slow and deep as he sat in bed, his legs folded underneath him.

His eyes felt damp and sensitive, and his heart had the same overworked, overwhelmed feeling it always got after a panic attack.

Emotional exhaustion consumed him.

He'd resisted the urge to go looking for Sasuke earlier, retreating home and crawling into bed instead.

Naruto had needed Sasuke's presence desperately in that moment, but the idea of wandering around the village with red eyes and his still-damp cheeks led him to dismiss the idea in a heartbeat.

So he waited.

Naruto wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting alone in the silence of his apartment, but it felt like hours.

The sun's fading glow coming in through his windows supported that guess.

Sasuke would be back. He said he would be back, and Sasuke didn't make a habit of saying things he didn't mean, so. He'd be back.

Except.

'What if... what if whatever he had to do today keeps him late? What if he isn't able to come back tonight?'

The thought of being alone in his apartment through the night, surrounded in darkness and quiet, it rattled him.

Naruto had spent so many nights of his life that way. He didn't want to be alone tonight, not on this day, not on this stupid, shitty day.

His mind began to race slightly, but it stopped suddenly at the sound of his apartment door shutting gently.

"Naruto? Are you here?"

Naruto felt the tightness in his chest loosen at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

He let his eyes fall shut for a moment as relief flooded through him.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke's voice was closer this time, and the Uzumaki opened his eyes and looked up as the bedroom door creaked open.

"Are you in he-..."

Naruto took in the sight of the Uchiha, seeing the concern that crept onto his face as he looked at Naruto.

"Sasuke..."

His voice drifted out, tinged with emotion.

Sasuke stepped across the floor quickly, kneeling on the bed and settling his hands on Naruto's shoulders as he spoke.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto reached up to cover Sasuke's hands with his own, eyes welling up as he saw the concern in the Uchiha's eyes and heard the worry in his typically stoic voice.

"I just... I had a bad day."

Almost as soon as he'd gotten the last word out, tears spilled down his cheeks.

Sasuke's expression crumpled as the blond cried, and he moved closer, arms wrapping around Naruto tightly.

Naruto cried into the fabric of Sasuke's shirt, his own arms gripped firmly around the Uchiha.

Sasuke rubbed gentle circles over Naruto's back, speaking quietly by his ear.

"It's all okay, Naruto. I'm here."

Sasuke held him as the tears spilled, Naruto's crying calming after a few minutes.

The Uchiha's voice slipped out quietly, his hands still gently stroking down Naruto's back.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

The Uzumaki nodded into Sasuke's chest, clearing his throat slightly.

"I uh.. I was feeling antsy this morning, so I took a D-Rank mission, a fence paint-job. While I was working, these two little runts came up and tossed a can of paint on me. I dunno what was more annoying, that I ended up with more paint on me than the fence, or that I was oblivious enough to let 'em sneak up on me in the first place..."

Sasuke's hand drifted to the back of Naruto's head as he spoke, fingers slipping through his hair softly.

"Then, on the way home, I stopped at that new grocery store that opened a little while back. The... the owner, I guess he was, shouted at me, and told me to "get the fuck out", so.."

He could feel Sasuke's fingers slowing their movements, a slight, almost unnoticeable twitch in one of them.

The Uchiha's free hand clenched into a tight fist.

"But the worst thing was... when I woke up this morning, and I noticed you were gone, i thought.. I thought you were _gone,_ that the last few days had been a dream and.. I was all alone again."

Sasuke pulled back slightly, lifting his hands to the blond haired shinobi's cheeks, his thumbs wiping away at tears and sliding gently across his whisker marks.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to scare you... I just, damn it. I should've woken you before I left."

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault. You just wanted to let me keep on sleeping. It's..sweet. _You're_ sweet..."

Naruto's fingers curled into Sasuke's shirt, the blue of his own iris staring into the Uchiha's charcoal black.

Naruto's eyes drifted to his lips as he spoke.

Sasuke curled an arm around Naruto's back, pulling him closer as he spoke.

"You're mine... and I'm yours."

The Uzumaki leaned forward, closing the short distance between them and pressing their lips together.

They held each other tighter as they kissed.

* * *

Even as he drifted slowly out of unconsciousness, Naruto could feel the pleasantly warm weight settled across his chest.

His eyes opened, taking a few moments to adjust to the morning sunlight.

He looked down, lips curling up into a sleepy smile at the pale arm draped across his chest.

Naruto turned his head to watch the sleeping Uchiha next to him, eyes roving over his handsome face.

He lifted the hand off of his chest slowly, bringing it to his lips.

Kissing gently at Sasuke's palm, the image of Chidori lightning dancing between his fingertips came to mind.

Naruto planted a soft kiss on each finger.

One of Sasuke's fingers moved, sliding along Naruto's bottom lip.

The Uzumaki looked beside him again, dark eyes open and watching him intently this time.

Two smiles shone brighter than the morning sunlight.

* * *

Naruto watched Sasuke from his seat at the table, as the Uchiha moved around the small kitchen, heating up the dinner they'd forgotten the night before for breakfast.

Sasuke spoke without turning away from the stove.

"How would you feel about going to see Sakura and Kakashi today?"

The question caught Naruto off guard slightly.

"Um, like, to train?"

Sasuke paused his movements and looked over his shoulder as he replied.

"No, just to meet up and hang out."

Confusion slowed Naruto's thinking process, and he took a moment to try and decide if Sasuke was joking or not.

"Uhh... I mean, yeah, that'd be nice. I haven't seen either one of them in a few days anyway."

Sasuke nodded, a slight smile at his lips before he turned around and resumed making breakfast.

"Good, I'll go make sure they're free for the day and know where to meet us once we're done with breakfast."

Naruto nodded along, even though Sasuke couldn't see it.

He tapped his fingers on the table as breakfast sizzled in the pan.

"... You think you've got time for a shower before you leave?"

Sasuke's movements slowed, and Naruto's lips widened into a grin.

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes as the hot water spraying out of the showerhead washed over his face, letting out a pleased sigh as steam rose in the bathroom.

Arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him against a firm, soaking wet chest.

Sasuke kissed at Naruto's neck, lips sealing and sucking hard to mark his skin.

Naruto bit his lip, grinding his ass back against Sasuke's slick hardness, feeling the Uchiha's moan on his neck.

Naruto spoke, words drifting out distractedly.

"We're.. gonna be late..."

Sasuke spoke against his shoulder.

"Don't care."

Naruto grinned and moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't really wanna drop another ball of angst on y'all, but, here we are 😄 I will say that the next chapter is something akin to a marshmallow's embrace, though 😊 Thank you all so very much for reading, and be on the lookout for chapter 5, It'll be ready in a few days!


	5. Chapter Five, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy <3   
> I'm a simple writer who's sustenance consists of kudos and comments, please feed me

Naruto and Sasuke walked alongside each other on the cleared dirt path into an unoccupied training ground.

He glanced over, eyeing Sasuke's still damp hair and reaching up to run his fingers through his own slightly wet blond spikes.

His hand drifted over to Sasuke's, their fingers tangling together as they walked.

The Uchiha looked over at him and smiled warmly, Naruto returning it.

Naruto noticed the slightest hint of red on the Uchiha's cheeks with delight, and he felt the heat on his own cheeks as well.

Naruto's eyes snapped forward at the excited shout.

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

Sakura waved and smiled from a slight distance, she and Kakashi stood together.

For a brief moment, Naruto's first instinct was to loosen his grip from Sasuke's hand.

'They don't know. What if they see.. what will they say...'

Sasuke's words rang out in his head.

_"You're mine.. And I'm yours."_

Naruto ignored the small spark of worry, keeping his hand and Sasuke's together firmly as they stepped forward.

None of them saw Kakashi's smile beneath his mask as he noticed their hands held together.

Sasuke and Naruto's fingers stayed connected right up until the blond was scooped into a strong, tight hug.

The Uzumaki grinned and returned the embrace, arms wrapping around Sakura.

"It's so good to see you, Naruto."

"Hehe, I'm glad it is."

She pulled back a little to look at him and they smiled.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to come say hello these last couple days. Lady Tsunade has kept me pretty busy."

"That's totally fine, Sakura. I figured she had you swamped."

She gave a mildly embarrassed chuckle and then stepped aside.

Kakashi stepped up, ruffling Naruto's hair like he was still a 12 year old.

The blond laughed and shook his hand off, Kakashi planting it on his shoulder and giving a firm squeeze instead.

The four of them chatted, moving over to a shaded spot underneath a tree and settling into the thick grass after a few minutes.

Naruto let his fingers drift through the green strands absentmindedly as he looked towards Sakura.

"So, what kinda stuff has Granny Tsunade been teaching you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes gently at the title Naruto insisted on using for her teacher, her tone flooding with excitement as she spoke.

"She's been showing me all of these super advanced healing jutsu, and more than a few battle moves, too. It's been... awesome."

She sighed happily, laying down onto the grass with a smile.

Naruto giggled.

Kakashi eyed her comfortable-looking prone position.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea.."

He shifted to spread out on the ground as well, settling into stillness after a moment.

Naruto grinned at the both of them, looking over at Sasuke.

The Uchiha arched an eyebrow with a small smile.

Naruto shook his head slightly.

"Ah, why not.."

He twisted around, beginning to lay back.

He paused at Kakashi's fingers on his shoulder, urging him closer.

"Huh?"

"Just c'mere."

The Uzumaki let out an amused huff, sliding himself backwards before settling his head onto his sensei's chest.

Naruto looked over as Sakura crawled closer, curling up to his side and laying her head on his shoulder.

His attention was pulled downwards as Sasuke settled on his back, setting his head on Naruto's lap with a comfortable sigh.

The blond let out a quiet, surprised chuckle, his lips opening in a wide, happy smile after a moment.

He stared up into the sky, enjoying the sight as a memory drifted through his mind.

Naruto and Sasuke were years younger, shorter and smaller and... so much _different,_ but the same, in certain ways.

It was sometime after the mission to Wave, when they'd met Haku and Zabuza, when they'd gotten their first true taste of what it was like to be Ninja...

They were laid out on their backs in the grass after a spar, exhausted and breathing heavy.

_Naruto glanced at Sasuke as he laid a few feet away._

_The young Uzumaki didn't care for the quiet, as anyone who'd known him for longer than five minutes could attest to, and the silence between he and his sparring partner was beginning to aggravate him._

_He racked his brain trying to think of a suitable topic for conversation._

_After what felt like a long few minutes with nothing but the sounds of their breathing to fill the air, Naruto blurted out the first thing that came to mind._

_"This is one of my favorite things to look at, y'know?"_

_The Uchiha squinted at him, biting off a typically annoyed response._

_"What?"_

_Naruto's cheeks heated in an embarrassed flush._

_'I forget that I have to catch people up on what I'm thinking about before I talk sometimes..'_

_"I mean, um, this."_

_He pointed his finger to the sky._

_Sasuke's eyes followed the direction of his finger, gaze settling back onto the blond after a moment._

_"Planning on taking up Shikamaru's hobby, then?"_

_Naruto gave a chuckle and shook his head softly._

_"No, I mean, I like the clouds, but it's...it's all of it, y'know.."_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow, a confused hum leaving his throat._

_Naruto sighed and looked upwards, searching his mind for the right words._

_"The colors. The green of the leaves on the trees, the white of the clouds, the blue of the sky, and the sun, shining bright and orange off to the side...That. It's.. beautiful."_

_He looked back over at Sasuke with a smile._

_"That's one of my favorite things to look at."_

_Sasuke stared back at Naruto, his eyes wider than they'd been a moment ago, his expression more open._

_A small smile bloomed on his face as he looked at Naruto._

_"You're right. It is beautiful."_

_Naruto gave a wide grin, his eyes locked on Sasuke's smile for a long moment before he cast his gaze back to the sky._

The memory faded off, and Naruto found himself in the present.

He felt the warmth of his friends bodies surrounding him.

A thought reverberated through his head.

'Do you remember that day, Sasuke? Is that why we're even meeting here, in a place with a view just like that?'

Naruto shifted his arm, his fingertips sliding over the back of Sasuke's hand.

The Uchiha flipped his hand over at the touch, their fingers intertwining.

Naruto felt Kakashi's fingers carding through his hair softly, and Sakura curled closer into his side.

She spoke against his shoulder.

"You can actually feel a cool breeze on the air now. That's a nice change of pace.."

Kakashi's hand continued its gentle movements through Naruto's hair as he replied.

"Can see some of the leaves changing colors as well. Definitely won't be long."

Sasuke's voice drifted out softly, his fingers squeezing around Naruto's own gently.

"Autumn is on its way..."

Despite the chill in the air, Naruto's heart was warm.

* * *

They'd laid together in the grass until the sun began to drift towards the horizon and the temperature dropped even further.

The sun was setting at their backs as they walked down the street.

Naruto and Sasuke's shoulders bumped together gently.

In an unusual reverse of how the situation usually was, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were mostly silent as Kakashi spoke excitedly.

Sakura had made the mistake of asking about a particularly ludicrous Icha Icha Paradise plot point, and they'd been regaled about the exploits of the series' protagonists by their sensei for the last 10 minutes.

"... And so it turned out that his half brother was the father of his wife's child all along."

Sakura shook her head slightly, looking as confused as the rest of them felt.

"Wait, I thought the half brother was dead??"

"No no, the half brother was alive all along. He survived the war, then grew a mustache and moved to Suna."

The struggle to not laugh was obvious on Sakura's face.

"Ohh okay, I see."

Naruto let out a snort and giggled beside her.

Kakashi's eye narrowed at them.

"Laugh all you want, Icha Icha Paradise is a masterfully written, epic love story spanning multiple generations. And if you kids can't appreciate a little romance in your lives, then I clearly went very wrong somewhere in my teachings."

Sakura threw her head back and snickered.

"Oh boy.."

She glanced over to Kakashi with a smirk.

"What about the romance in _your_ life, sensei?"

Kakashi's eye blinked a few times.

"A true gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oooh so there has been kissing, you're just not telling, huh?"

Kakashi stared straight ahead, reaching up to adjust his mask as he cleared his throat.

Sakura gave a tiny cackle, Naruto following along with one of his own.

Even Sasuke smirked knowingly at the Copy-Ninja.

Kakashi pointed ahead.

"Our next stop."

Sakura grinned.

"Okay, we'll leave you be, sensei. For now.."

Naruto laughed, but it tapered off and he took in an excited breath as he looked ahead to what their sensei had pointed at.

"Ichiraku Ramen for dinner?!"

Sasuke's lips lifted into a smile of their own accord at the giddy tone in the blond's voice.

Kakashi and Sakura stepped through the hanging entrance cloth first, Naruto and Sasuke following behind them.

The Uzumaki inhaled deeply as he took his seat at the counter.

The familiar smell flooded his nose, sparking nostalgia in his brain.

'I've made some good memories in here...'

He thought of the time he'd spent here with Iruka, with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi themselves.

He thought of the times he'd sat there by himself, but in truth, he never really felt completely alone in Ichiraku Ramen, for two very distinct reasons. 

And it was at that moment that one of those reasons walked out from the kitchen.

"Old-man Teuchi!"

The elder ramen chef's wrinkled face lit up brightly at Naruto's shout.

"Naruto! How are you doing, my boy?"

"Heheh, I'm doing good. How are you and Ayame?"

"We're doing quite well. It's been too long, feels like she and I haven't seen you in ages."

Naruto picked at a loose thread on his orange and black jacket, giving a slightly embarrassed wince as he replied.

"Heh, sorry about that. I uh, haven't really had much money to eat at any restaurants lately.."

The older man reached across the counter, his hand settling on Naruto's arm for a moment.

"You can always come in here if you need to be fed, and Ayame and I will take care of ya, free of charge."

Naruto shook his head lightly.

"Nah, i, I wouldn't want to take advantage of you guys' kindness.."

Teuchi's hand gave a light squeeze on Naruto's arm before he pulled back across the counter with a smile.

"I know you'd never do such a thing, and we'd be happy to feed you."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit at the insisted generosity, and his words almost seemed to stick in his throat.

"... Th- thank you, old man. I... I _really_ appreciate it."

Teuchi's smile grew fond, and he felt the memories of days gone by coming to the forefront of his mind.

_Teuchi watched the liquid swirl as he stirred the ramen broth, muttering to himself quietly about recipes to break up the silence as he cooked._

_He looked over at the sound of the entrance cloth flapping open, preparing to greet his next customer._

_"Welc-..."_

_His voice tapered off, eyebrows furrowing as he saw the cloth moving back and forth, but one standing there._

_"... must've been the wind.."_

_It was then that he noticed the tiny hand clasped onto the counter, a thick fluff of messy blond hair coming into view as a small child pulled himself up and plopped into a chair._

_Teuchi's brain was slowed by shock as he realized exactly who his young customer was._

_'It's... that kid. The one everyone's always talking about. The demon.."_

_"Can I.. help you?"_

_He could see that the child's irises were a shade of blue reminiscent of the ocean, but the kid kept his eyes downcast as he stuffed his fist into his pocket._

_The little blond pulled his hand out of his pocket, reaching over and laying money on the counter._

_"Food, please."_

_The kid spoke quieter than most of the children Teuchi had ever met._

_'Except for maybe the ones that had a crippling shyness or something..'_

_Teuchi reached over, picking up the money off of the counter, eyes looking over the bills._

_'It's actually a bit short, but...'_

_"Okay, what kind of ramen would you like, young man?"_

_The child looked up straight at Teuchi then, surprise seeming to cross his face for a moment._

_"... um, pork?"_

_Teuchi nodded with a small smile._

_"Pork ramen it is, that's a good choice."_

_He stepped over to the pots and plates, preparing a bowl._

_Teuchi glanced over at the counter._

_'He's more still than most kids his age, too..'_

_The little blond's eyes never wavered from the bowl of ramen as Teuchi walked over to the counter with it._

_Seconds after he set it down, the pair of chopsticks beside the bowl were snapped apart and the kid dug into the ramen like it had personally wronged him._

_Teuchi suppressed a chuckle as the child's cheeks puffed out, filled with ramen._

_He stood there for a moment as the kid devoured his meal, pondering a question on his mind._

_"How come you didn't go to that new ramen place a couple of streets down from here? They've.. taken a good bit of my business lately.."_

_The child swallowed his mouthful of ramen so quickly that Teuchi worried he'd choke for a moment._

_"Tried to. They.. wouldn't let me in."_

_Teuchi's face wrinkled up in confusion._

_"What? They wouldn't let you in?"_

_The kid gave a little shrug, eyes downcast again._

_After a moment, he scooped up another mouthful of ramen and went back to eating._

_Teuchi crossed his arms, looking towards the direction of the new ramen place through the walls of his own._

_'I don't think the kid had enough money to actually buy anything in that place if he'd gotten in, but why in the world wouldn't they let him-'_

_It was then that he suddenly remembered who the child supposedly was._

_He'd almost entirely forgotten about the kid's reputation as he served him his food and saw him scarf it down._

_Teuchi watched the blond more closely now._

_'They say he's a demon... the monster that killed.. The Fourth Hokage. Minato...'_

_The child chewed on a mouthful of ramen, turning his head slightly, but not far enough, to obscure his finger reaching up to pick at his nose._

_Teuchi raised an eyebrow, shaking his head a little._

_He took notice of just how small the child was for his age, and he wasn't sure if it was just because the kid was naturally skinny, or if it was because he was underfed._

_'With the way he practically attacked that bowl of ramen, I'm guessing it's the latter..'_

_He thought of all the words he'd heard spoken about the child over the years, from merchants and other civilians, even his own friends._

_"It's taken the shape of a child to deceive us, but it can't hide all of its demonic traits! Whiskers sprout from his cheeks, and his teeth sharpen into fangs that would rip your throat out in an instant!!"_

_Teuchi could see the whiskers on his face as he slurped on the ramen broth._

_'They just look like.. oddly shaped birth marks.'_

_He'd passed this child while walking down the streets a handful of times over the years, but he'd never once suspected this tiny blond was the supposed fox monster of Konoha._

_He felt a pang of realization and sadness along with it._

_'This kid is no demon. He's just... a child, for crying out loud. A normal, harmless kid. How could anyone look at this boy and not wanna help him?'_

_The bowl clattered on the counter as the kid sat it down, licking ramen broth off of his lips._

_'Maybe if anyone was willing to take their heads out of their asses for five minutes, they'd see that, too.'_

_The bowl was almost spotless, not a single piece of... anything left behind in it._

_The kid looked over into the bowl, seemingly making sure he hadn't missed any food._

_He leaned back into his chair, his small fingers rubbing over his empty pockets for a moment._

_His eyes landed on Teuchi again._

_"That was... awesome. You've got really good ramen, old man."_

_With that said, he started to clamber down off the chair._

_Teuchi worked his brain quickly as he spoke._

_"Hey! Uh... did you want another bowl?"_

_The kid paused his movements at Teuchi's words, but he kept his eyes on the ground as he replied._

_"No, that was.. all of my money. Sorry."_

_"Well... we've got a buy one, get one free special going on at the moment, actually."_

_The kid's eyes snapped up._

_"Really?!"_

_Teuchi reached up to adjust his chef's cap, nodding with a smile._

_"Really. Best savings in town, right here."_

_The little blond settled back into the chair quickly._

_"Then I definitely want another bowl."_

_Teuchi laughed._

_"Alright, then. Your next bowl is on its way, mister... what's your name, son?"_

_Surprise passed over his face briefly, before it lit up with a bright grin._

_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"_

Teuchi's smile widened as he looked at the same little boy sat across from him now, grown into a powerful shinobi, and an honorable young man.

The ramen chef turned to look over his shoulder and Naruto smiled at the sound of Ayame's voice.

"Naruto! You're finally back for ramen!"

"I am! You guys should've known I couldn't stay away for long."

"It has been long, though. Goodness, look at you..."

Ayame looked him over with a smile.

"You look different. You're even more handsome now."

Naruto blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck.

She looked over to Sasuke with a grin.

"Same goes for you, mister Uchiha."

"Hmph."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke himself, ignoring Kakashi's quietly offended "Hey, what about me?"

"Hmm yeah, but Sasuke has always been handsome, though."

The Uchiha hadn't really reacted at all to Ayame's flattering, but Naruto noted with glee that Sasuke's cheeks took on a faint shade of red when he did the same thing.

Naruto's grin turned borderline predatory, and the shade of red on Sasuke's face intensified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a shout out to ManaBanana, also on Ao3! They've written some awesome Naruto and My Hero Academia stories 😁 also, a comment I left on one of their fics was literally the first time i had ever commented on a fanfic, so 😄 History. And Part Two of my chapter will be out in a few days!


	6. Chapter Five, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fyi, this is not the final chapter of I'm too young to feel this old, there is still more to come 😁 soon...
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Naruto adjusted his grip on the bag full of food in his arms as they walked up to his apartment door.

On their way home after finishing up dinner at Ichiraku, they'd stopped and gone into the expensive grocery store that Sasuke had begun insisting they buy all of their food items from.

Sasuke was a few steps ahead of him, his arms also occupied with a bag full of groceries.

The Uchiha managed to free an arm, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the spare key he'd been given.

Naruto cast a glance at Sakura and Kakashi behind him as the tumblers clicked open.

'They _must_ have figured out what's going on between me and Sasuke by now, but they haven't said a single word about it..'

The door came open and Sasuke stepped through, Naruto beginning to follow him in as Sakura spoke.

"Hey Naruto, do you mind if we come in for a few minutes? To help put the groceries away and say goodnight properly?"

"Oh yeah, please, come on in."

Sasuke flipped the kitchen light on, illuminating the pitch black apartment.

Naruto sat the sack of groceries beside the other already on the counter as Sakura and Kakashi walked in.

The Uzumaki reached for the bag, but Sakura slid it across the counter to where she stood.

She smiled at the blond.

"I'll help Sasuke put the groceries up, you can go ahead and relax if you want, Naruto."

"Um, sure thing."

Naruto kicked his sandals off gently, walking over to the couch and flopping down onto it.

Kakashi stepped up, sitting down next to the Uzumaki.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, the sounds of grocery bags crinkling and Sakura and Sasuke chatting drifting over from the kitchen.

Kakashi unzipped his flak jacket, reaching inside to an inner pouch.

"I should probably go ahead and give this to you before I forget."

Naruto looked over as Kakashi spoke, a small book gripped in his sensei's outstretched hand.

"Is that..."

"The newest edition of your preferred reading material, if I remember correctly."

Naruto took the book gently, looking it over.

"Wow, uh, thank you, Kakashi-sensei. Why.. why are you giving it to me, though?"

"It's a gift, for you being such an exceptional student."

Naruto smiled at the compliment, though his eyebrows furrowed as his brain worked over where the book had come from.

"They... only sell these at one place in town."

Kakashi nodded along.

"That is true."

Naruto watched his sensei more closely now.

"Did.. Sasuke tell you what happened?"

"He did."

Naruto ran his thumb over the cover of the book, letting out a breath.

"When?"

"Earlier today, when he came by to tell me to meet up with the rest of you. I managed to convince him to let me handle it. I didn't think he'd be able to use the same amount of restraint that I did."

"..well, what'd you say to the guy?"

His sensei looked over at him.

_Kakashi sidestepped to avoid some people as he walked down the street, trying to ignore the quickened pace of his heart._

_'It's funny...'_

_He could face down ten enemy shinobi without his heart skipping a beat, but introduce a little rage into his system, and it would send his heart fluttering, and set his fingers twitching towards his kunai pouch._

_His fists clenched at his side as the conversation he'd had with Sasuke rattled around in his mind._

_"... he actually said that to Naruto?"_

_"Yes! I'm gonna go down there and-"_

_"No, you aren't. You're too worked up to deal with this, Sasuke. Let me handle it."_

_'And now here i am, marching down the street with violent ideas sending my heart racing. Like you're any less susceptible to anger, old war dog...'_

_Kakashi slowed his pace as the shop he was looking for came into view._

_He stood still for a brief moment, shaking his hands out and taking a deep breath._

_'Just need to keep my cool, and I'll be fine...'_

_He opened the door and stepped inside, a small bell jingling above the doorway._

_There was a young woman behind the counter, idly flipping though a magazine._

_She smiled politely and gave a little wave as he walked in._

_"Hi! How can I help you, sir?"_

_Kakashi returned the smile as much as he could through his mask._

_"I'd like to speak with the owner of this store."_

_Confusion passed over her face._

_"Um, okay. He's.. in the back right now."_

_Kakashi's eye crinkled with a smile._

_"I can wait."_

_Her eyebrows lifted, and she opened her mouth to speak, but she closed it again after a few seconds._

_She turned around, facing towards an opened door leading to the back._

_"Mister Yukimura! A customer wants to speak with you!"_

_She looked back to Kakashi with an offput smile._

_After a few moments, an older man walked out of the opened door, stepping over to the counter._

_Kakashi noticed the slightly bitter bent to the man's facial expression, but his voice came out plain as he spoke._

_"Is there something I can help you with?"_

_"Yes, I'm here to talk to you about a friend of mine, a young man. He came in here the other day, and you were quite rude to him."_

_The shop owned looked unsure, but as the seconds passed, his face settled into something angry, nasty._

_"Oh, so you're "friends" with the demon, then?"_

_Kakashi gritted his teeth as his heartbeat sped up._

_"Don't call him that."_

_The young woman backed away from the two of them as the tension thickened in the room._

_The older man's voice came out soaked in derision and spite._

_"You fucking Ninja, you think you can do whatever you want, have free reign over all of us. You're wrong."_

_Kakashi's fingers dug into his palm, and he could feel his patience slipping._

_"This is My shop, and I don't have to serve anyone I don't want to! And that includes your little monster frie-"_

_Kakashi reached forward and wrapped his hands around the man's throat, dragging him across the counter as the girl's scream rang out in the store._

_Choking noises left the shop owner's mouth as Kakashi drug him along the floor, his legs kicking out and knocking over a magazine display before he was lifted into the air by his neck and slammed against the wall._

_Kakashi's voice came out calmly, but his hands trembled with anger._

_"Listen to me, you piece of shit. That young man has more integrity in his pinkie finger than you do in your whole body."_

_Mr. Yukimura gasped, his legs kicking slightly as he was held up off the ground._

_"I don't know if my friend will ever come in here again. In truth, you don't deserve his business, so I hope he doesn't."_

_Kakashi tightened his grip on the man's throat as he dangled against the wall, rage creeping into his tone as he spoke._

_"But, if he does, if you ever see him in here or on the street, you will treat him with respect. Because if you don't, if you ever give him one wrong look again, I will come back here and I will cut your fucking eyes out."_

_Kakashi took his left hand away from Yukimura's throat, holding him in place with just his right._

_He reached up, lifting the headband covering his eye, exposing his Sharingan as its tomoe spun._

_"And that won't be anything I haven't done before."_

_Kakashi's stare was unblinking, even as the older man choked and gasped against the wall._

_"Do you understand?"_

_Mr. Yukimura strained to speak, his face turning red as he gagged._

_"Then fucking nod!"_

_His head shook up and down desperately, and Kakashi finally released his grip, Mr. Yukimura dropping down and collapsing to the floor in a heap, gagging and gasping._

_Kakashi stood there as the older man squirmed on the floor, a vicious sense of satisfaction settling into his chest._

_After a moment, he reached up, pulling down his headband to obscure his Sharingan once more._

_The shinobi took a deep breath as he turned around, beginning to walk away before he paused to look at one of the books that had been scattered across the floor._

_He leaned down and picked it up, reaching into his pocket as he stood back up straight._

_Kakashi placed the money for the book on the counter, eye crinkling with a smile as he waved to the girl cowering behind the register._

_"Have a nice day!"_

_He opened the door and walked out, the bell above the doorway jingling._

Kakashi tapped his finger on the arm of the couch as he spoke.

"I just told him that I didn't appreciate him being rude to my student, and that if he mistreated you in such a way again, I'd come back, and he and I would have a much bigger problem."

Naruto's blue eyes watched him closely, but he looked down to the book in his hands again after a moment.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

He waved his hand gently.

"Ahh, I was happy to he-"

Kakashi's words cut off and his eye widened as Naruto wrapped his arms around him tightly.

The Uzumaki spoke against his shoulder.

"You standing up for me... that means.. that means a lot to me."

Kakashi hesitated for a brief few seconds, but he brought his arms up and curled them firmly around Naruto.

"I'll happily fight for you any day, kid."

Naruto tightened his embrace, and Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

* * *

Sakura glanced over her shoulder as Naruto and Kakashi embraced, but she looked back to the groceries sat out on the counter after a few seconds, feeling like she was intruding on a private moment.

She looked over to Sasuke where he stood beside her, as he reached up to pack cups of ramen into the cabinets.

She let her voice drift out quietly.

"Thank you. For telling us what was going on with him.."

Sasuke paused his movements, nodding after a short moment.

He went back to his task and Sakura didn't expect him to reply.

She was a bit shocked when his voice slipped out softly, as he tilted his head towards the blond on the couch discreetly.

"For someone who wears his heart on his sleeve, he's always been.. _too_ good at hiding his own pain from the rest of us."

Sasuke went back to sorting groceries, and Sakura kept her eyes on him as he worked.

'He's not the only one like that, Sasuke..'

* * *

The comic he'd been reading slipped from his fingers and smacked on the floor, Naruto's eyes snapping open.

A sleepy hum left his throat as Naruto realized he had leaned his head onto Kakashi's side at some point, his sensei letting out a quiet laugh as the blond lifted his head to look around confusedly.

"Feeling pretty tired?"

Naruto blinked a few times and shook his head gently.

"Nah, 'm just resting my eyes.."

Kakashi gave a soft snort.

"Okay, well.. Sasuke and Sakura are finishing up putting the groceries away. Maybe you should get up and go on to bed."

Naruto rubbed at his eyes and nodded along, settling his head onto Kakashi's side again.

"I'll get up in.. in a few minutes."

Kakashi laid his hand on Naruto's messy blond spikes, patting gently.

"If you say so.."

Naruto was unconscious again in seconds.

Soft-spoken chatter and gentle movements of his sensei/pillow disturbed his sleep.

His eyes drifted open when he was lifted off of the couch into a pair of arms.

Pink hair and green eyes filled his vision.

"S'kura? Why're you carryin' me?"

She smiled fondly down at him as he spoke sleepily.

"Because you're stubborn, Naruto."

"Oh... that is why you usually end up carrying me.."

She agreed with an amused hum.

Sakura stepped into his bedroom, adjusting the positioning of him in her arms to ensure he didn't bang his head against the doorway.

She walked up to the bed, setting him down gently.

Sakura draped the covers across him, leaning down and planting a kiss on his cheek before she leaned up.

Naruto's cheeks flushed as he grinned up at her from the bed.

She grinned back, letting out a giggle.

Kakashi stepped over next to the bed, Naruto's eyes widening as his sensei reached up and pulled his mask down past his jaw.

Kakashi leaned down, his lips landing on Naruto's forehead with a smooch.

His sensei pulled away after a few seconds, standing back up straight with an unmasked smile.

Naruto's eyes were wide with surprise and locked on Kakashi's face.

His sensei's smile was covered by the mask as it was slipped back into place.

Naruto's cheeks got even hotter as Sasuke stepped up, leaning down and kissing him deeply, their lips sliding together.

He felt concern over Sakura and Kakashi seeing, but it lasted for only a brief second before he mentally waved it off and enjoyed the feel of Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke leaned back, a small strand of saliva between their lips before the Uchiha's tongue darted out and severed it.

Naruto noticed Sakura's beet red face and Kakashi's wide grin, visible through his mask.

His attention was pulled to Sasuke as the Uchiha spoke.

"I'll walk them to the door, and be right back, okay?"

Naruto nodded along, eyes still a bit wide and lips wet.

Kakashi gave a wave as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Goodnight, kid."

Naruto returned the wave as Sakura followed behind Kakashi.

She smiled, a faint hint of red still visible on her cheeks.

"Sleep tight, Naruto. I'll see you soon!"

"You too, have sweet dreams, Sakura."

Sasuke walked out the doorway with them, the sound of their footsteps on the floor quieting.

Naruto laid there, reaching up to let his fingers drift gently over his cheek, his forehead, and his lips.

He smiled to himself in the darkened bedroom.

After a minute or two, Sasuke came back through the doorway, closing the door behind him softly.

He crawled into bed, laying down beside Naruto closely.

They both leaned forward to let their lips meet, kissing slow and unhurried.

After a few minutes, Naruto pressed his forehead against Sasuke's, speaking softly against the Uchiha's lips.

"Thank you. Thank you for knowing that I.. that I needed this. That I needed... _today."_

Sasuke matched Naruto's quiet tone, reaching up to brush his thumb across the Uzumaki's lip.

"You deserved it. Every second of a day like today.. you've more than earned every single one."

Their lips brushed together.

"There will be more days like today, Naruto."

Naruto agreed with a quiet, determined whisper.

"I know. We'll make them happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During my whole life, one thing that's always helped me along is stories. Movies, TV, books, games, fanfiction, and all the tales they told. One in particular, the story of a lonely young man, becoming a ninja, earning respect, making friends, and finding family. That story is one I truly love, and like it and others, it's given me happiness and comfort over the years, often when nothing else could. My main goal in writing is to share that solace, make you smile, and offer a reminder that you're not alone, that we're all going through this strange, confounding, beautiful world.. together. Thank you all so much for reading, You are what makes writing amazing. <3


	7. Smile (through the pain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! I hope you're all having a great day <3
> 
> This chapter takes place a couple of months after Chapter 5.

Naruto stared out at the frozen pond, icy wind numbing his cheeks.

The glove-covered fingertips pressing into Naruto's shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

Sasuke watched him closely, an eyebrow raising gently.

"You've just been standing there, spaced out for a few seconds. Are you alright?"

Naruto shook his head slightly, stuffing his cold hands back into his pockets as snow fell around the Uchiha and himself.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry, I just.. got lost down memory lane there for a second."

Sasuke kept his eyes locked on Naruto for a few seconds, but he finally looked away as he nodded.

"It's an easy one to get lost down... okay, come on, let's get back inside before we both freeze."

Sasuke turned to face away, but he waited until Naruto walked up beside him before they started off down the snow covered street.

Naruto made sure to watch his steps as they walked, but he let his mind wander in thought once more.

'Why do I have to feel this way? And why _now,_ of all times...'

He clenched his fists in his pockets.

'Stupid heart, making me feel things i don't wanna feel...'

He was too lost in thought to notice Sasuke glancing at him frequently as they walked along.

Naruto's apartment building came into view, and they made it to the steps leading up into it.

Sasuke walked up the first couple of steps, pausing as Naruto came up.

The Uzumaki stepped up, but his boot slipped through the slush on the step.

He threw an arm out to the railing beside him, but it was snow-covered and slick, his hand slipping off of it.

Naruto caught a brief glimpse of the cloudy sky as he fell backwards, trying to brace himself for the impact against the concrete.

Before he could hit the ground, he was jerked to a stop suddenly.

He dangled there for a second, seeing the grey sky and the upside down buildings.

Naruto looked down, seeing the Uchiha's hand gripped tightly onto the front of his jacket.

Sasuke pulled him upright to a standing position on the steps once again, bracing an arm around Naruto's back as he did.

Sasuke smiled at him, a teasing tint to his voice as he spoke.

"How did you even stay alive before I came along?"

Naruto gave a weak chuckle as he steadied himself.

"I... I really don't know."

Concern seeped into Sasuke's expression at the unusually serious response.

Naruto began moving up the steps again, Sasuke reaching over to interlace their gloved fingers.

Sasuke squeezed gently, Naruto squeezing back.

They made it up the rest of the steps without incident, walking down the hallway and stopping at Naruto's door.

The Uzumaki stuffed his hand into one of the pockets on his jacket, trying to snag his surprisingly elusive key.

He looked up as the door came open a moment later, Sasuke dropping the key he'd been given back into his pocket.

The Uchiha stepped inside, Naruto following in behind him.

It was comfortably warm in the apartment, the heaters doing their job while the two of them had been gone.

Sasuke flicked the lights on as Naruto pulled off his gloves and unzipped his jacket.

The Uzumaki walked over to the heater, holding his hands in front of it.

He stretched his fingers and moved them as heat returned the feeling to them.

The heater whirred and Naruto could hear Sasuke's movements quiet and still behind him.

"Is something wrong?"

Naruto winced at the question, making sure his features were neutral as he turned around to answer.

"What? No, everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

Sasuke's face was settled into a serious look.

"I know something is bothering you, Naruto. I just don't know what it is."

Naruto kept his face carefully blank as he replied.

"I.. don't know what you think is going on, but I'm good. Really."

Naruto turned away, hoping that answer would satisfy the Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed and stepped closer to the blond.

"I know there are things you don't like talking about. When you're happy, you'll tell everyone within shouting distance about it. But when something's upsetting you..."

Naruto kept his eyes staring straight ahead, pulling his fingers away from the heater.

His hands hung at his sides as his thoughts went into overdrive, trying to figure what to say, or what _not_ to say to Sasuke.

After a tense few seconds, he decided on silence.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, letting it fall shut and looking away without a word.

He stared out the window, watching the snowflakes fall as his heart started beating faster.

The Uchiha dug his nails into his palm, struggling to open his mouth and speak the words he'd never said to another person.

"I... I hate the quiet as much as you do, Naruto."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke in surprise, their eyes meeting.

"I know what it's like.. to hate the deafening sound of _nothingness,_ and fear having to hear your own thoughts creeping into your skull."

The Uchiha's expression was unusually open, and filling with emotion after every word he spoke.

"There used to always be noise. Not much, not loud, but something. The other children playing and laughing, the adults talking, movement, _life._ And then one day, it was.. gone. _They_ were _gone."_

Naruto's heart throbbed as wetness welled up in Sasuke's eyes.

"I know that feeling, the crushing lonliness. It was li-.. like I died with the rest of them, but I didn't get to move on, as if I had to stay behind as a reminder."

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as pain flashed across his face, a single tear slipping out and spilling down his cheek.

His eyes opened, reddened and wide with emotion.

"I know how awful it is to feel alone. And you don't have to talk to me about anything you don't want to. But I need you to know that you _can_ talk to me. I _need_ you to know.. that you're not alone."

Naruto stared back at Sasuke, blinking at the dampness in his own eyes.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sasuke tightly, holding the Uchiha against him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm so sorry.."

Sasuke's arms curled around Naruto just as firmly, burying his face into the blond's neck as hot tears dripped down his cheeks.

Naruto stroked his hand down Sasuke's hair, fighting back his own tears at the sight of the normally stoic young man in such pain.

The Uzumaki maneuvered them both gently onto the couch after a moment, staying as close to Sasuke as possible as they sat side by side.

Naruto kept his arm around Sasuke, the apartment silent as contemplated the words rattling around in his brain.

"I think this time of year has always been harder for me, because everyone else is.. Happy, with their families. So every year, it just felt... harder to smile, the happiness of all the rest of them being a constant reminder of everything I didn't have."

Sasuke had his own arm curled around Naruto, and he settled his hand on top of the blond's, their fingers lacing together.

"But this year.. I'm not alone. I've got my friends. I've got _you,_ you're.. one of the best things that's ever happened to me. So... I don't really know why I'm feeling sad right now. I feel.. stupid, because I'm depressed for.. basically no reason. And I don't wanna drag anyone's mood down with me.."

Naruto let out a deep breath, his chest feeling a little less tight.

He stared at the floor for a few seconds, his eyes unfocused.

Sasuke reached up, placing two fingers on Naruto's chin and lifting gently.

The blond raised his head, his eyes and Sasuke's connecting.

They looked into each other's eyes, letting the emotions they were feeling flash across their faces freely, to speak that which couldn't be put into words.

Naruto felt a weight lift off of his heart as he saw love and understanding on Sasuke's face, and the Uchiha smiled softly at the love and affection shining brightly towards him on the blond's features.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling sad sometimes, Naruto. Our hearts act funny, and make us feel things we wouldn't expect. But it's not bad to feel your feelings.. they're what let us know we're alive."

Naruto felt the truth of those words land within himself, keeping his eyes on the Uchiha.

"... you're really smart, Sasuke."

"I know."

The absolute confidence that peppered Sasuke's tone pulled a sudden, amused snort out of Naruto.

The corner of Sasuke's lips twitched hard with the urge to grin.

Naruto smiled and moved closer to Sasuke, both of them lifting their feet onto the couch as they curled up together.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Sasuke. I should've known you'd understand."

Sasuke let his fingers drift over Naruto's skin as he spoke.

"It's okay. We could both do a little better about not keeping our pain a secret from each other.."

Naruto agreed with a hum, settling closer to Sasuke as the snowflakes fell outside.

* * *

Naruto's pillow tickled his nose as he slept, sensations filtering through as his brain returned to consciousness.

A sleepy smile spread across his face at the feeling of the arm wrapped securely around his waist.

Naruto arched his back and extended an arm towards the ceiling, groaning in his throat at the pops of his bones.

The arm around his waist curled tighter, and the Uzumaki shifted around to face Sasuke.

The Uchiha's eyes stayed stubbornly shut.

Naruto leaned forward and kissed his lips gently.

The blond pulled back as Sasuke's eye cracked open, his dark iris peeking through.

Naruto grinned, Sasuke's eye shutting as he let out a dry-throated mumble.

"Morning person..."

He said it like a curse, and Naruto chuckled softly.

"Good morning, sleepy Sasuke."

The dark-haired young man's eyes opened fully, taking in the sight of the Uzumaki and smiling gently as he did.

"Good morning, adorable Naruto."

Sasuke relished the red that bloomed on Naruto's cheeks.

They kissed and touched, letting their fingers roam over each other as they woke together.

After several minutes, Sasuke pushed himself up to a sitting position, stretching.

He scooted to the edge of the bed, leaning over and reaching underneath the frame.

Naruto watched him curiously.

Sasuke pulled himself back up onto the bed, a box with an envelope sat on top of it in his hands.

Naruto made an excited noise and sat up, Sasuke smirking as he scooted back over to the blond.

The Uchiha handed him the presents, the blond smiling warmly at him as he did.

Naruto sat the box in his lap, picking up the envelope.

It unsealed with a gentle tear.

Naruto was greeted by the sight of his own smiling face next to Sasuke's as he pulled out the pictures in it.

He made a happy sound and looked over to the Uchiha.

"From the party a few days ago?"

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto continued flipping through the pictures, images of himself and others in various stages of celebration.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stood together, with their headbands pulled down to cover their left eyes, Kakashi visible and looking proud in the background.

Lee lifting Naruto off of the ground in a "Manly embrace of friendship!", Kakashi locked in a similarly tight hug from Gai off to the side.

The Uzumaki with his arms affectionately thrown over Hinata and Kiba's shoulders.

Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino laid out next to each other in the grass.

Ten-Ten and Neji desperately holding Lee back as he reached for a bottle of sake.

Naruto giggled, Sasuke speaking again as the blond kept looking through them.

"I remembered you saying.. that you didn't have many pictures of you and everyone else, so.."

Sasuke could feel a faint heat on his cheeks.

"I asked Sakura and Kakashi to help take the ones I'm in, and I managed to get Shikamaru to take the ones with all four of us in there.."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but the words faded off as he saw the last picture in the stack.

He and Sasuke sat down off to the side, unaware of the camera, adoration clear on their faces as they looked at each other.

Naruto felt the very same adoration flooding his heart as he looked over to Sasuke now.

Sasuke smiled happily, nodding to the box.

Naruto slipped the pictures back into the envelope carefully, setting them gently on the little table beside the bed.

He lifted the lid off of the box, sucking in a shocked, excited breath at what he saw.

Two jackets laid in the box, orange and blue, with black trim. But what caught Naruto's eye was the symbol on both.

Half Uzumaki swirl on one side, half Uchiha fan on the other.

He felt the distinct swell of warm emotion, and he fought back the wet feeling in his eyes.

"It's perfect."

Sasuke leaned over and kissed the blond, Naruto returning it and deepening it before he stopped suddenly.

"Ooh! your presents!"

He swung his legs out from under the covers and onto the floor, grabbing a jacket out of the box and flailing as he tried to put it on while running out of the bedroom.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he looked at the doorway his boyfriend had dissapeared through.

The Uchiha winced as he heard a thud, followed by a little grunt of discomfort.

"Are you alright?"

Naruto shouted back without hesitation.

"Yeah! I'm all okay!"

Sasuke let out a bemused chuckle, shaking his head slightly.

He looked over at the other jacket in the box, reaching in and lifting it out.

Sasuke stared at the Uchiha/Uzumaki symbol with a smile, sliding the jacket on and slipping his arms through after a moment.

He closed his eyes and took a quiet few seconds to appreciate how good it felt to wear their symbol, the one that meant _Us, Ours._

The Uchiha knew that feeling would only get better once it was worn outside, for everyone to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this same time last year, I was feeling pretty deeply depressed, and it was at that time that I wrote the one-shot that started this story, though I didn't actually post it until a few months later. So much has changed in that one year between then and now, for both me and the rest of the world, it's wild. This time of year can be hard to deal with, and I hope you're all doing good 😊 the next chapter should be ready and posted in a few days.


	8. By the warmth of our hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up immediately after where the last one ended 😁  
> It's been a long year, filled with downs and a few rare ups, and sharing this story with all of you and hearing your heart warming response has been one of those few lovely ups for me. Let's hope 2021 goes better, yeah? 😅
> 
> To the new year!

Sasuke's eyes opened as Naruto stumbled back through the doorway, a thin, longer box carried carefully in his arms, a small book sat on top of it.

The blond paused and his eyes widened as he looked at Sasuke in his jacket, Uchiha/Uzumaki symbol worn proudly.

The Uchiha couldn't resist a small, satisfied grin as Naruto bit lightly at his lip.

The Uzumaki stepped up to the bed, picking up the book before he handed the box over to Sasuke.

He took the box, contemplating the weight and size as he wondered what it was.

Naruto spoke, fidgeting as Sasuke began to open it.

"I saw you looking at it the last time we were in the weapons shop, and I figured it'd be good to have on a mission.."

Shock showed in Sasuke's eyes.

He lifted the Tanto out of the box gently, sliding the sheath off of the blade. 

"This.. must've been way too expensive.."

"Eh, I've been saving up for a special occasion."

Sasuke let his eyes roam over the blade, looking up at Naruto.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much, Naruto.."

Naruto smiled, gesturing to the sword.

"There's a little engraving on the side, flip it over."

Sasuke turned it over in his hands, his eyes going to the small letters near the hilt.

_"You're the love of my life, and I'd be lost without you. Please don't die."_

A surprised laugh came from Sasuke, Naruto rubbing at the back of his neck with a cheesy grin.

The Uchiha chuckled as he looked at the blond.

"Please don't die, huh?"

Naruto nodded with what looked like a mixture of pride and a little shame.

"Since you're gonna be fighting with it, that was the most important message I wanted to get across, yeah.."

Sasuke smiled and rubbed his thumb softly over _"you're the love of my life"._

"It's one of the best gifts I've ever gotten."

Naruto's face lit up with a happy grin.

He seemed to remember the book in his hand after a few seconds, offering it to Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, and I, um, wanted to show you this. It's an old.. thing of mine, and-"

"You kept a diary??"

"No! It's a.. a journal. Besides, I only did one before-"

Sasuke had opened the book and started reading aloud.

_"Oh boy, really shouldn't have had that third bowl of spicy ramen last night, it came back to bite me this morni-"_

"Agh! No, read from the bookmarked page!"

Sasuke gave an amused huff, flipping the pages until he came to the bookmark.

_"still can't believe that jerk teacher failed me, maybe a fresh coat of paint on his door.. and a few of his windows will show him how much of a stealthy ninja I really am."_

Sasuke smirked, opening his mouth to speak, but pausing as he read further.

The Uchiha could feel the faint flush of red on his cheeks.

He read the rest of the page silently.

_"and him passing Sasuke, argh, insult with injury... Sasuke, bastard... no one should be that annoying And that handsome, it's just not fair.. but.. he does seem pretty mysterious and interesting. Gah, even when he's not here, I can't stop thinking about him! It's seriously starting to piss me off. Maybe.. maybe I should try and be friends with him, though. He might.. teach me some stuff that'll help me become Hokage, and.. I can teach him some sweet ninja stealth moves, too."_

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, who was sporting his own crimson cheeks.

"So, yeah.. I know, uh, little me was.. not very eloquent about it, but.. I wanted to show you... just how long you've been on my mind."

The image of a small, loud-mouthed Naruto, and an equally short and emotionally constipated Uchiha flashed in Sasuke's mind, and he remembered how intensely he used to want to kiss the blond to shut him up.

But now.. he'd grown to love the sound of Naruto's voice, and as he spoke, Sasuke again felt the intense need to kiss the blond, though not out of a desire to quiet him..

"And, y'know, an example of how some things never change, you're still.. well, occasionally annoying, and stupidly handsome."

Sasuke closed the book gently, laying it down beside the box with the Tanto in it.

He slipped his legs off of the bed, standing up in front of Naruto.

Sasuke leaned in, the blond doing the same.

Their lips touched, an excited breath shared between them.

They pressed their bodies together, mouths moving with each other, hard and messy.

Naruto moved forward, Sasuke taking a single step back before they fell onto the bed, narrowly missing the boxes laid out.

The blond slid his tongue along the Uchiha's lips, grinding his crotch into Sasuke's and swallowing his moan.

* * *

Naruto pressed down onto the dough with his kunai shaped cookie-cutter.

He reached up and moved a stray strand of hair out of his eyes, leaving behind an unnoticed stain of flour on his forehead.

The Uzumaki grinned as Sasuke leaned over from beside him and planted a kiss on his neck.

The dark haired young man spoke softly against Naruto's skin.

"Your culinary skills are improving."

Naruto snorted at Sasuke's choice of words as the Uchiha pulled back and went back to slicing vegetables.

"Since you're the one who's been teaching me this, when you compliment my cooking skills, you're.. pretty much complementing yourself, too."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto with a smirk.

"I can accomplish two things at once, can't I?"

Naruto smirked back, waggling his eyebrows.

Their attention shifted to the door as they heard a knock.

The blond sat the cookie cutter on the counter, wiping his hands off on his pants as he started walking towards the door.

Sasuke stopped him with a touch to the arm, reaching up with a cloth and wiping the flour off of Naruto's face.

Naruto grinned, muttering a thanks as he started back towards the door, Sasuke walking beside him.

Sakura let out an excited noise as Naruto opened the door.

Naruto matched it, both of them leaning in for a hug.

They separated after a few seconds, Naruto stepping over and wrapping his arms around Kakashi as Sakura and Sasuke shared a small embrace.

Kakashi returned the hug, patting Naruto's head affectionately as the blond stepped back.

Their sensei opened his arms towards the Uchiha jokingly, knowing the offer would be turned down, as it had been for years.

However, rather than showing immediate disdain, Sasuke seemed to hesitate and consider for a second.

Kakashi's eye widened, Naruto and Sakura both raising an eyebrow at the dark haired boy.

Sasuke looked between the three of them, rolling his eyes slightly and making a short, frustrated noise at having their rapt attention on him.

After a couple more seconds, he lifted his arms up by his side, ever so slightly.

Kakashi pulled him against his chest quickly, wrapping his arms around the shorter young man.

His sensei rubbed slow circles over his back, letting out a sigh behind his mask.

"Such a sweet child.."

Sasuke made a quietly annoyed noise, beginning to try and pull away.

"Hmph. Okay, get off me."

Kakashi held onto him.

"Shhh, just go to sleep..."

Sasuke's attempt to escape Kakashi's embrace intensified.

"I'm not kidding, let me go."

Kakashi's grip tightened.

_"Never."_

Sasuke pushed against Kakashi, the both of them jostling against each other as Naruto and Sakura both fought back loud giggles.

The Uchiha finally broke free of his sensei's hug, backing away to stand by Naruto quickly, his hair a bit messy from the struggle.

Kakashi's eye wrinkled with a slow, satisfied smile.

Naruto laughed, stepping back into the apartment.

"Alright, c'mon in, the food is almost ready."

The three of them followed the blond inside.

Less than a minute after the door had been shut, they heard another knock.

Sakura paused as she was slipping her coat off.

"Ooh, that's probably Lady Tsunade, she did say she wouldn't be far behind me."

Naruto walked back to the door, grinning as he opened it.

"Granny Tsunade!"

He could hear Sakura's embarrassed groan behind him.

Tsunade herself just sighed, Shizune shaking her head fondly beside her.

"I'll hear a properly respectful "Lord Hokage" out of that mouth one day, brat. But until then.."

She pulled the blond into a hug, wrapping her arms around him as the Uzumaki returned the embrace.

Naruto felt her arms clamp down around him with a powerful squeeze, pulling a pained wheeze out of his throat.

The Uzumaki let out a relieved breath as her arms loosened, the Hokage stepping back and aiming an affectionate smile at the young man.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you much lately. This job of mine that you want is.. a busy one."

Naruto smiled.

"That's totally okay, Granny. You're here now, that's what matters most."

Tsunade looked him over consideringly.

"You're looking healthy, that's good."

Naruto chuckled and rubbed at his neck.

"Yeeah, I've been well-fed lately."

Tsunade smirked.

"So I've heard."

The blond looked a bit confused.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind.."

Tsunade patted him on the shoulder, stepping through the doorway.

Shizune adjusted Ton-Ton in her arms and followed them in.

Sakura smiled and nodded at her teacher.

Kakashi did the same.

"Lord Hokage. Miss Shizune. Lady Ton-Ton."

Shizune let out a small giggle, Tsunade shrugging off her green robe.

The blond woman sniffed the air.

"What smells so good in here?"

Sasuke pointed over his shoulder.

"Probably the food. There's a ham in the oven."

Ton-Ton gave a worried oink.

They all chatted, moving about and beginning to take their seats on the couch or the extra chairs Naruto had gotten out.

There was another knock on the door.

Sasuke started to stand, but Naruto stopped him with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I got it, babe."

Sasuke sat very still, feeling the heat rushing to his face as the blond walked to the door.

Naruto flung the door open.

"Pervy Sage!"

Jiraiya laughed and scooped Naruto into a hug, patting him on the back firmly.

"It's been too long, kid. How are you?"

Naruto squeezed before he released the embrace.

"I'm doing.. pretty good, actually."

Jiraiya smiled.

"That's excellent. I'm happy you're doing alright, Naruto."

The older man paused as he took a closer look at Naruto, eyeing his messy blond hair and bright blue eyes.

Jiraiya felt a combination of surprise and nostalgia flood his chest.

"Damn, you're starting to look just like-..."

Jiraiya cut off his words quickly, chastising himself internally for that slip of the tongue.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do ya mean? Look like who?"

The white-haired shinobi shook his head slightly.

"I just meant.. you look good. Handsome. Almost remind me of a younger version of myself. Except, blond."

Naruto rolled his eyes slightly.

"Sure, whatever you say, Pervy Sage."

Jiraiya returned an eye-roll of his own.

"You've really gotta stop calling people who could snap you in half by such disrespectful nicknames.."

The blond snickered.

"I wouldn't hold my breath on that one if I were you. Come on in, everyone else is already here."

"Uh, one thing first, before we go in."

Jiraiya pulled something out of his pocket, handing it to the Uzumaki.

Naruto took it with an excited smile.

The wallet was styled as two frogs side by side, a larger frog to the left, with its arm slung around the smaller one on the right.

"A new froggy wallet!"

Jiraiya chuckled.

"Yeah, the big guy is for the main cash, and the little fella is the change-purse part."

The older shinobi spoke a little more quietly, hands fidgeting slightly at his side.

"I wanted to get you something you'd use a lot and.. well, that reminded me of you and I, so.."

Naruto's smile widened.

"It's awesome. Thank you."

Jiraiya grinned.

"I'm glad you like it."

The white-haired man rubbed over his nose, stepping through the doorway.

"Alright, let's go inside, I can smell the food from out here.."

He walked beside Naruto as the door shut behind them.

Jiraiya looked at the blond.

"I wasn't kidding about you getting handsome, by the way. You're gonna be fighting the girls off with both hands soon."

Naruto laughed.

"Ahh well, I'll have some help in fighting them off, trust me.."

Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"Ooh, you've got a new squeeze?"

Naruto's heart sped up as he looked over at Sasuke.

"Well, it's.."

Naruto nodded his head towards the Uchiha.

Jiraiya looked over at the dark-haired boy.

Naruto could see Sasuke watching them, seemingly having realized what was being said between the blond and the older man.

The blond felt a nervous pit form in his stomach as he waited for the white-haired shinobi's reaction.

Jiraiya finally looked away from Sasuke, leaning down a little to whisper to Naruto.

"You bagged the Uchiha?? _niiice."_

He patted the blond on the back.

"That's my boy. I've taught you well.."

Naruto grinned and let out a relieved chuckle, sharing a red-cheeked smile with Sasuke.

* * *

Everyone had settled into their seats after Naruto and Sasuke served the food, alternating their attentions between eating and each other.

Jiraiya flirted with Tsunade, the Hokage deflecting his affections with the practiced ease of someone who'd known a lifelong pervert for so many years.

Kakashi was sat in between Sakura and Shizune as the three of them talked, Ton-Ton having migrated over into his lap at some point.

The Copy-Ninja scratched his fingers over the piglet's neck gently as she drifted off to sleep on his legs, Sakura and Shizune both giggling at the sight.

Sasuke and Naruto leaned onto each other, laying back into their seats and letting the sounds of laughter and conversation wash over them.

All of them, friends who had become family, gathered together around the warmth of their hearts, warding off the cold world that lay just outside.

For a brief moment, Naruto and Sasuke forgot all of the days like this that they'd never gotten to have, the ones that they'd been deprived of, that had been stolen from them.

But they knew, truly and deeply, that this was one day they would never want to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've said it a few times now, but this is still not the end of the story 😊 there's more to come..  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Thank you so much for reading! If you've got the time, I love comments letting me know what you thought of it <3 Happy New Year, everyone!!


	9. The simple questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Naruto poked at his food, chopsticks dragging over the contents of his plate.

The smell of cooking food and the sound of light chatter from the other patrons filled the atmosphere of the restaurant.

Sakura watched him curiously from across the table.

"You've barely touched your food.."

Naruto looked up from his plate, taken out of his thoughts at the sound of his friend's voice.

He responded with a slightly shaky smile.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed.

"Wow, this really does have you worried."

She pushed her mostly-empty plate aside, focusing all of her attention on the blond.

"Okay, walk me through why this has got you so anxious."

Naruto set his chopsticks down and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It's just.. what if he says no? What if... he's not ready, or.. doesn't want to? I mean, things between me and him are going good. _Really good._ And I don't wanna mess that up by making any unnecessary tension, y'know?"

Sakura nodded, opening her mouth to speak before Naruto continued.

"And then, what if he _does_ say yes? I know I can be a lot, and I've been told I'm best in small doses. What if he gets sick of me once we're together 24/7?"

Sakura waited a beat before she smiled and spoke.

"Okay, first off: you are delightful in all doses, big and small. And if anyone ever tells you otherwise, you point me in their direction and I'll let them know just how _passionately_ I disagree with them."

Sakura's smile stayed warm even as her fist clenched dangerously.

"Secondly: Sasuke loves you. You know it, I know it, everyone in the village with functioning sight knows it, because we've all seen the what-he-thinks-are-discreet-but-actually-aren't googly heart-eyed looks he's given you."

She reached out and settled her hand on top of the blond's.

"He enjoys spending time with you, Naruto. He'll be happy about this, trust me."

The Uzumaki watched her for a moment, smiling after a few seconds.

"You make a good argument."

Sakura giggled.

"I know, right?"

* * *

Naruto watched Sasuke closely, laid out across the couch with his legs draped over the Uchiha's lap.

He looked at Sasuke's eyes moving back and forth over the pages of the book in his hands.

The blond swallowed nervously, trying to keep his voice steady as he spoke.

"Let's move in together."

Sasuke's eyes continued roaming along the page for a couple more seconds, but they snapped up when the words he'd just heard sank in.

He turned his head, taking notice of the blond's serious expression.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow gently.

"You want... me to move in here?"

Naruto winced and chuckled lightly at the thought of them both crammed into the small apartment at all times.

"Uh, no."

Sasuke nodded.

"You want to move into my place?"

Naruto shook his head slightly.

"Mm, also no."

Confusion passed over Sasuke's face.

"So then, what do you.."

Naruto took a deep breath, gesturing to the walls and the ceiling of his apartment.

"This place.. means a lot to me. Even though it's drafty and cold as hell in the winter, even though the bed is wrecked, even though the pipes are rusty. I've made a lot of good memories here. But.."

The Uzumaki's fingers gripped onto the faded material of the couch, Sasuke laying his hand on Naruto's leg and squeezing gently.

"There are.. bad memories here, too. Of.. cold, lonely nights, left alone with cruel thoughts. Of days spent by myself, in the loud silence. And when it comes to your place... I'm thinking you feel the same way about it."

Sasuke let his thumb drift along in gentle circles over Naruto's leg, nodding.

".. you're right. It... stopped being my home the day that their hearts stopped beating there."

Naruto reached his hand down to Sasuke's, their fingers curling together.

"So.. what I'm saying is... let's get our own place. Somewhere with no bad memories, just a new home for us to fill with good ones."

Sasuke looked at their joined fingers, moving his gaze up to meet Naruto's after a few seconds.

A smile bloomed on the Uchiha's face, Naruto returning it with a happy grin.

Their smiles grew brighter and warmer together.

* * *

Sasuke took in a breath, reaching his hand up to knock hesitantly on the door in front of him.

He fought the strong urge to turn around and run.

A minute passed, the urge to run growing fiercer with each passing second.

He began to turn on his heel and prepared to take off in a sprint, but stopped when the door cracked open.

A head of messy grey hair and one dark iris was all that was visible through the slit in the doorway.

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha composed himself discreetly, trying to make it look as though he hadn't just been readying to take off into a full-blown run from the door.

"Kakashi... good morning."

His sensei's eye narrowed.

"What are you doing here? Is someone dead?"

Sasuke shook his head gently.

"No, no one is dead."

A grey eyebrow raised.

"Do I need to make someone dead?"

The Uchiha crossed his arms with a sigh.

"No, Kakashi. No one needs to die today."

"... well, it's a little early in the morning to be saying that so conclusively, but okay.."

Kakashi cleared his throat, opening the door wider.

"Then please, come on in."

Sasuke stepped inside, following behind his sensei after the door closed shut.

They walked into the kitchen, Kakashi nabbing a mug from the cabinet and filling it with coffee from the pot.

He sat it on the counter to cool, steam rising up from the mug.

The grey-haired shinobi leaned back against the counter, adjusting his hastily-thrown-on shirt, watching Sasuke as the younger man stood awkwardly in the corner of the kitchen.

"So.. what can I help you with, Sasuke?"

"Well.. Naruto wants to move in together."

Kakashi's mask wrinkled as he smiled.

"Aww, that's lovely. Congratulations."

Sasuke gave a small smile back.

"It is, thank you."

Kakashi tapped his finger against his hip as the seconds passed by, noticing the slight hint of nervousness on the Uchiha's features.

".. But?"

Sasuke sighed.

"I'm just..."

"... worried?"

Sasuke bit his lip gently.

"No, no. Not worried. I'm.."

".. concerned?"

The Uchiha nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that's it. I'm concerned."

Kakashi waited, the seconds passing by and silence filling the kitchen.

"Concerned... about what?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to talk, but stopped as a voice called out through the house.

"Kakashi! Who was that at the do-"

Iruka stopped suddenly as he walked into the kitchen, hair framing his face as it hung down without his ponytail, dressed only in one of Kakashi's shirts to ward off the winter weather.

A startled yelp shot out of his throat when his eyes landed on Sasuke, his hands reaching down quickly to yank the shirt further down to cover his delicates.

The Uchiha averted his eyes quickly, watching the stove-top intently.

Kakashi chuckled.

"Sorry, Sasuke wanted to ask me something."

He lifted the coffee-mug off of the counter, handing it to Iruka with a mask-covered kiss.

"Go on back to bed, I'll be there before long."

Iruka returned the kiss as best as he was able to, holding the warm mug steadily and keeping the shirt yanked down with his other hand.

He walked off, adjusting the shirt carefully as he did.

Kakashi leaned against the counter once more.

"So.. _what_ has you concerned?"

Sasuke finally looked away from the stove, clearing his throat softly before he spoke.

"I'm concerned because.. I know I can be a lot to deal with, and I don't always have the easiest time interpreting and expressing my emotions, and.. I think Naruto might get tired of me once he has to handle me all the time."

Kakashi tapped his bare foot against the floor, making a considering noise in his throat.

"Has Naruto shown any signs that he has ever tired of your.. uniquely warm and cuddly personality before?"

"Well.. no, but..."

Kakashi walked across the kitchen to stand by Sasuke.

"Naruto has followed you through thick and thin, through hell and high water.. and he very clearly loves you.. more than anything."

He clapped a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I think if Naruto was going to get fed-up with you, Sasuke.. he'd have done it by now."

Sasuke stared at the floor with a solemn expression.

"That's another reason... do I even deserve this after everything I've put him through?"

Kakashi's tone was low and serious.

"Making mistakes is a part of being human, and anyone that tells you otherwise is lying. The only thing we can do.. is try our best not to make them, and learn from them when we do."

Kakashi looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"You've grown into a fine young man, Sasuke. You deserve to be happy."

Sasuke felt a sudden swell of emotion at those words, looking away and swallowing, making sure the deep gratitude he felt was reflected in his voice.

"Thank you."

Kakashi smiled.

"Just don't forget what I said. But if you ever do and need a reminder.. you know where to find me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's 2021 is going great so far! I'll have another chapter out in a couple days 😊 if you have a free moment, I love hearing about what you thought of the chapter or the series so far, or any of your favorite lines and moments <3 Thank you for reading


	10. Moving in, moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the tenth chapter!! Whoo!! *confetti descends from the ceiling, I open my mouth to scream excitedly, I immediately regret it as confetti goes in my mouth, still cheering now but also gagging slightly*

Naruto folded an old jacket of his, rubbing his fingers over the bright orange and blue fondly as he sat it into a box.

He turned around in a circle, his eyes scanning over his apartment for anything else that he needed to pack.

The blond stopped when he caught sight of Sasuke in the bedroom, packing a couple of blankets.

A smile started on his face as a memory leapt to the forefront of his mind.

_Naruto's breath trembled, enraptured in Sasuke's eyes._

_"Tell me, how do you...really feel about me?"_

_The Uchiha's eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight._

_"I love you, Naruto."_

_Naruto's breathing stuttered, the words he'd just heard reverberating in his mind, over and over again._

_The blond's voice trembled as he spoke._

_"Show me."_

_Naruto and Sasuke both moved, rising to their knees on the bed and reaching for each other._

_They each wrapped their arms around the other, holding tight in their embrace._

_Naruto reveled in the feeling of Sasuke's arms, and the feeling of his own wrapped around the Uchiha._

_"I love you, Sasuke."_

Naruto sighed happily, walking over to the kitchen.

He opened the refrigerator, making one last check to make sure they hadn't left anything in it that would go bad soon.

The blond gave a satisfied nod to himself, stepping back and closing the door.

He went to turn and walk away, but he paused at the sight of the dents in the door of the fridge.

Another memory presented itself in his head, one much less pleasant than the last..

_"Idiot. You were born worthless, and you'll die worthless, no matter how hard you try. Nothing can change that."_

_Naruto had barely heard his heart shatter over the roaring in his ears as the truth of Sasuke's words hit him._

_The blond screamed as he slammed his fist into the refrigerator. He drove his knuckles into it repeatedly, denting the metal._

_His legs gave out and he dropped to his knees._

He shook his head slightly, his heartbeat picking up its pace at the remembered pain.

The blond turned away, walking towards the couch.

His eyes felt drawn to the small space in between the couch and the wall, anxiety and old pains drawing another memory into his mind.

_A younger Naruto curled his legs up closer to his body, shivering through sobs as he hid in the small space beside the couch._

_He reached small, chubby fingers up to his face, wiping away tears that were replaced by more seconds later as they flowed freely._

_His voice came out wobbled and broken through the sobbing, speaking out into the empty silence of the apartment and hoping someone, hoping anyone in the world heard his pleas._

_"I- I don't wa- want to be alone! I don't!! I don- don't wanna be alone no more.. Don't wanna!!"_

_He waited for a moment, his lip quivering and tears streaming down his cheeks as he listened for a response._

_The deafening silence in the apartment was the only reply._

_His small body curled in on itself as he let out an agonized noise, fresh sobs racking his tiny frame._

Naruto sucked in a nervous breath, feeling sick to his stomach.

He stumbled to the bathroom quickly, slamming his hands down on the sink and gripping the porcelain tightly as he tried to calm his heartbeat.

He steadied his breathing, trying to shut out the unpleasant memories that had gripped his mind.

The blond felt as though he'd evened out after a minute, looking up to the mirror out of habit.

The Uzumaki saw his face reflected back at him, and the cruel thoughts and memories returned, creeping into his mind with redoubled vigour.

_The blonde stared into the mirror, doubt and sadness mixing in his mind._

_'... am I ugly?'_

_Whispered shouts from silent voices in his mind replied._

_'You_ know _the answer'_

"Naruto."

Sasuke's voice snapped the blond out of his thoughts, blinking a stray tear out of his eye as he looked away from his reflection, turning his head to watch the Uchiha in the doorway.

The dark-haired boy's expression was knowing, sadness and sympathy on his features.

"Those voices, the quiet, insistent ones made up of doubt and fear.. whatever they say is a lie."

Sasuke moved in closer, reaching up to brush away the lone tear on the blond's cheek with his thumb.

"I just wish that you could see yourself through my eyes sometimes, Naruto.. so you could see how beautiful you are."

Naruto fought back more tears, wrapping his arms around Sasuke and clinging to him like a lifeline.

Sasuke held him back just as tightly.

* * *

Sasuke stood firmly, feet planted in the grass, his eyes locked on the barren remains of an old tomato garden.

Against his better judgment, he allowed himself to be swept away in the memory conjured by that sight.

_Sasuke's small feet sank into the soil, creeping along in a crouch and hidden by tomato stalks as he watched his mother._

_Mikoto's hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, her expression calm and focused as she tended to the garden._

_Sasuke's short arm stretched out towards a red, ripe tomato, pulling it loose and bringing it back to his mouth._

_Mikoto's eyes snapped to the section of the garden Sasuke was hidden in, an amused smile spreading slowly over her face._

_Sasuke couldn't stop the muffled giggle that came out as he bit into the tomato._

_Mikoto raised up from her knees, a sly tone in her voice as she spoke._

_".. is there a raccoon in my garden?"_

_Sasuke's giggle was louder this time, Mikoto's smile widening at the sound of it._

_Sasuke stuffed the tomato in his mouth to silence his giggles, taking a large bite._

_Mikoto walked alongside the garden slowly, her searching gaze moving over the tomato stalks._

_Sasuke watched her until she dissapeared from his sight, turning his head to look for her._

_Confusion passed over his face as he turned around in his hiding spot, unable to spot his mother._

_".. that's no raccoon.."_

_Sasuke let out a little gasp, turning around quickly before a pair of arms reached down and curled around him._

_Mikoto lifted him up out of the garden with a mock roar, Sasuke giggling wildly as she held him in mid-air._

_"It's a thief!!"_

_Sasuke shook his head, snickering._

_Mikoto eyed the half-eaten tomato still clutched in his hand._

_"... so you're saying you've been framed?"_

_Sasuke nodded vigorously with a giggle, his dark hair falling messily around his face._

_Mikoto narrowed her eyes, fighting back a smirk as she noticed the tomato juice splattered over his tiny lips._

_".. I don't believe you."_

_Sasuke took a bite out of the tomato in retaliation._

_Mikoto let out a faux-gasp._

_"Thieves must be punished! And your punishment will be..."_

_Sasuke fought back his grin, the seconds passing by as his mother took on a contemplative look._

_Her expression turned to realization._

_"A thousand kisses!!"_

_Sasuke laughed as his mother kissed his cheeks, his forehead, and his nose._

_"Mwah, mwah, mwah!"_

_She readjusted him in her arms, settling him against her side and taking on a thoughtful look as she paused in the doling out of his punishment._

_"... you're awfully youthful for a thief. What could have possibly driven you to such depravity at a young age?"_

_Sasuke grinned._

_"I wa' hungry!"_

_Mikoto's expression turned to understanding._

_"Oh.. I see. That is a very reasonable explanation. But.."_

_Mikoto gave him an affectionate squeeze._

_"You must still be punished! Mwah, mwah!"_

_Her lips landed on his cheeks, his chin, and over each dark eyebrow._

_They both laughed and smiled through the kisses._

Sasuke smiled softly at the memory, but the smile faded as reality set back in, his eyes moving over the empty, dead garden.

'Bittersweet.. like a still-green tomato that wasn't ready to be plucked..'

He turned and walked away, stepping back inside the house.

Another memory drifted in as he walked by his bedroom.

_His eyes felt so heavy, Sasuke bringing up a small fist to rub over them._

_Mikoto's voice was low and gentle._

_"He's about to drop, Fugaku. Take him to bed, won't you?"_

_Fugaku made an answering noise in his throat, settling his hands under Sasuke's arms and lifting him up against his chest._

_Sasuke laid his head against his father's shoulder as they walked down the hallway._

_His eyes had closed, but they opened again briefly as he was laid into bed, catching sight of a small smile on his father's normally stoic face before he slipped off to sleep._

Sasuke let out a shaky breath, walking further into the house.

He stopped in his tracks, in the same place he'd stopped at the sight of his parents' corpses so many years ago.

He remembered the bone-chilling dread as it crept in, the slowly dawning sense of awful horror.

_The smell of blood was thick in the air._

_Horrified tears slipped from Sasuke's eyes as he looked at the lifeless bodies of his father and mother._

_Itachi's cold, hateful Sharingan stared back at him._

Sasuke's fist clenched tightly, his fingernails digging into his palm.

'Damn you... _god damn you_ for taking them from me, Itachi.'

He stared at the place where their bodies had lain for a long moment.

Naruto's voice drifted out softly behind him.

"Hey.."

The blond took Sasuke's clenched fist, working it open gently and lacing their fingers together.

Sasuke finally turned his gaze away, looking into the sad understanding in Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto gave a small smile.

"C'mon.. let's go outside, yeah?"

Sasuke nodded, looking back at where Mikoto and Fugaku's blood had spilled over the floor one last time before he walked away with Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto stood side-by-side in the grass in front of two headstones marked by the Uchiha fan.

Sasuke's eyes roamed over his parents' names carved into the stone, thinking of his house and the Uchiha estate, the place he'd lived his entire life.

'Maybe this place can be a home again someday, I'm not really sure... but what I do know for sure is that..'

Sasuke looked at Naruto, feeling his heart warm with love as it always did when he looked at the blond.

' _He_ is my home.'

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked down the street together, adjusting the boxes full of memories they carried in their arms.

They both reached out with a free hand, their fingers curling together and squeezing tightly, a silent promise made between them, that no matter what laid ahead, good and bad, easy and hard, they would stand tall and face it all... together.

* * *

Naruto stood still in front of the door to their new apartment, swallowing at the nervousness in his throat.

He looked over to his side, Sasuke staring at the door with his usual calm expression.

Naruto nodded, more to himself than to Sasuke.

He pulled the key out of his pocket with his free hand, the tumblers shifting as he unlocked the door.

The Uzumaki walked inside first, Sasuke following behind him.

Naruto gazed around with slightly widened eyes, setting the box in his arms down on the floor.

'It.. feels different in here than it did at first. Maybe...'

He heard the sound of Sasuke's box settling on the floor as well.

'.. because it's ours now.'

Naruto's lips pulled up in a smile at that thought.

He shivered ever so slightly as an excited jolt ran through his body.

The blond turned to face the Uchiha.

"So, where do you think we should put everythi-.."

He paused as Sasuke took his hand, listening to the dark-haired boy's quiet voice.

"It's been a long day, we can unpack the rest tomorrow. For now.."

Sasuke walked them towards the bathroom, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Steam filled up the room slowly as hot water poured into the tub.

Sasuke unzipped Naruto's jacket, pushing it off of the blond's shoulders gently and letting it fall to the floor.

Naruto lifted up the hem of Sasuke's shirt, brushing his fingers against the Uchiha's side as he raised it up his body.

Sasuke raised his arms and the shirt slid off, dropping to the floor.

The dark-haired boy reached for the hem of Naruto's shirt to do the same, but the blond's arms settled against his side tightly to hold the shirt in place.

His blue eyes stayed locked to the floor, an embarrassed flush heating his cheeks.

Understanding crossed over Sasuke's face, the Uchiha rubbing his fingers gently over Naruto's arm before he pulled his hand back.

Naruto caught his wrist, shaking his head at himself slightly before he returned Sasuke's hand to the hem of his shirt.

Sasuke held the bottom of Naruto's shirt for a moment, watching the blond with a searching expression.

Naruto nodded and gave a reassuring smile.

The Uchiha lifted the shirt up slowly, Naruto hesitating for just a short moment before he raised his arms up to let it slide off.

The shirt dropped to the floor, the blond shifting his feet and fighting the urge to cover himself.

He glanced around the room, to the mirror fogging up and to the tub filling with water, anything other than Sasuke's reaction.

Naruto finally forced himself to look at Sasuke's face.

He felt relief flood his chest at the appreciative hunger showing in Sasuke's eyes.

The blond relaxed a bit, letting his eyes roam over the Uchiha's bare chest.

They moved closer, lips connecting and enjoying the feel of their bodies touching, skin on skin.

The kiss continued as they shook off their shoes and slid down their pants.

Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke as he walked backwards towards the tub, sliding off his boxer shorts before he stepped into the hot water.

The Uchiha smirked, sliding off his own underwear and walking towards the tub.

Naruto submerged his body in the water, feeling a shiver of excitement at the sight of Sasuke's thickening cock.

The Uchiha stepped over into the tub, lowering himself into the water in between Naruto's legs.

Sasuke settled a hand on either side of the tub to hold himself up as he leaned down to kiss Naruto, their lips sealing together messily.

* * *

Naruto bumped his foot against Sasuke's, curled up next to the Uchiha in their new bed.

Their skin was still warm from the hot water of the bath, their hair still slightly damp.

He stretched out over the soft mattress with a sleepy noise, keeping an arm settled over Sasuke's chest.

"This bed is so much more comfortable than my old one, it's ridiculous.."

"Bed-springs digging into your back isn't exactly conducive to a restful night of sleep."

Naruto grimaced at the reminder.

"Agh, yeah.. It was like laying on a bed of kunai sometimes."

He shifted around, feeling the mattress shift and comform to his shape.

"But this one is more like... a marshmallow hug."

Sasuke gave an amused huff, Naruto smirking and poking him teasingly.

The blond let his fingers drift over Sasuke's chest, tracing imaginary patterns.

"So.. what do you think we should do with this place next?"

The Uchiha made a considering noise.

"Well.. it could use a paint-job."

"Ooh, that could be fun. Can paint and choose our own colors..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the image of a bright orange house popped into his mind.

Naruto continued on unaware.

"Oh, and we could invite our friends over for a housewarming party?"

Sasuke nodded in agreement, smiling softly.

"That'll be nice.. I'd like that."

Naruto returned the smile, moving closer and settling his head next to Sasuke's.

A stray thought ran through the blond's mind.

'I wonder if there's room in here for a kid one day..'

His eyes widened.

'Whoa, easy there, Mr. Biological Clock... It's a little early for _that..'_

Naruto cleared his throat quietly, leaning in to kiss at the corner of Sasuke's lips.

The Uchiha turned into the kiss, their lips brushing together softly.

Naruto laid his head against Sasuke's neck with a content sigh.

"I'm looking forward to all of that."

Sasuke made an agreeing hum, reaching his arm down to pull the covers over them both as the heater whirred quietly beside the bed.

"All of that and more..."

Naruto gave a sleepy smile into the Uchiha's neck in response, thoughts of their friends gathered around laughing and the smell of fresh paint in his mind as he drifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more 😊 this isn't the final chapter... But. This Is the last chapter I'm going to post for a while, because I plan to focus on my studying for a bit. I'm so happy with this story so far, 10 chapters in, 28 thousand words written. And I'm so thankful for all the lovely comments and the kudos you've given me <3 I love hearing what you thought about the chapter and any of your favorite lines and moments, so lemme know in a comment if you have a free moment 🤗


End file.
